


House of Secrets

by MissKatherine



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, And Ciel will become a horny teen after chapter 3, Angst, Daddy Kink, Daddy Sebastian, Dom Sebastian, I repeat angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sexual, Shota, Toys, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi, You might hate me after the end, daddy incest, dirty ciel, explicit - Freeform, innocent ciel, mature - Freeform, sub ciel, young ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKatherine/pseuds/MissKatherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis is the newest member of the Phantomhives, Rachel may be in love with him, but how do her kids, Ciel and Alois, feel about him. Sebastian becomes the perfect father until Ciel starts feeling things that he shouldn't. Perverted story about a father complex so if you don't like don't read. Yaoi/smut/shota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Count to Ten

"I've had a secret relationship with my stepfather since I was ten. He would kiss my mom, tell her he loves her and sleep in the same bed with her, but he'd always sneak up to my room at night to stay with me, because he just didn't love her as much as he loved me."

The boy with the sapphire eyes was sitting on the one-end velvet couch with his look directed at the female doctor across from him. There was nothing but a table between them and she had circled around her desk with the chair to sit closer to him. This was Ciel's first visit, he used to go to a different shrink but he felt too attached to him to tell him his secret so he changed to a new one where he can talk freely and not be judged. He was referred to her by his old doctor, he asked and made sure that Angela Blanc's reputation was more than just that, reputation and words. It's not like he knew the difference between a good shrink and a bad one, but he just needed to be sure. Angela had a very short, almost white hair; she looked in her thirties and always smiled. Ciel found that a change since his old shrink was pretty old compared to him. Ciel was nineteen, he's been seeing a shrink since he was thirteen because his mother forced him to, but he never talked about the reason why. 

"You said had, does that mean it ended?" She asked as she stared at him, trying to look calm and collected but failing. 

He looked away and shifted in his seat, unsure of what to do to get rid of the awkwardness "Yes, for a while...but I'm getting ahead of myself." 

She held the pen right and was ready to write what he has to say "Alright, tell me when was your stepfather introduced into the family."

Ciel started with a sigh than pressed his hands on the soft couch "It was the winter of my eighth birthday...exactly one day earlier. I guess that's why I hated him so much. Our mother never mentioned anything about a boyfriend…but why would she, we were kids. She introduced him that day and said they were getting married before New Year."

She was looking at her notebook when she asked "Did you dislike him because of the timing or something else?" She was shocked but couldn't admit it. From her view Ciel was sexually abused and because he seemed so fine with. She had to act it too. 

He met her eyes for the second time and said with confidence "I was jealous of him, afraid that my mom would love someone other than us. It turned out to be the other way around." There was a hint of a joke in his last sentence. 

"Alright, tell me more Ciel." She sounded more comfortable now. She wanted to ask him why is he telling her all that on their first session. She wanted to know what happened to his stepfather as well. 

"He was a doctor, actually he was a surgeon, an attendant in the hospital, the head of neurosurgery. He was always busy which gave me little time to hate him. Few months passed before I started to like him. My brother didn't care much and he rather to be alone anyways, my mom was happier because we all started getting along," He paused to swallow and adjust in his seat which gave the doctor a chance for a question. 

"Did he come on to you?" She asked hesitantly and earning a chuckle from the boy. 

"I used to get mad when people assumed that." He looked more serious "I was the one who came on to him."

"It's a common misconception for kids who were molested to think that the trauma was their fault." She said with more confident and saw Ciel's sapphires shine with little anger. 

"You're not listening, I liked him...me, not him." he stated slowly and clearly to make sure she understood. 

She didn't hide her confusion "Would you mind explaining Ciel?"

"He was kind and sweet to me, like the father I never had. At first I thought it was normal, that I should like him because he's my stepfather. At first it was just mere innocence, he'd kiss my forehead and I wouldn't think much of it. It was all normal."

"So when did it start getting un-normal?" Another slightly confused question that was asked while she was writing something down. 

"Before my tenth birthday, I began feeling strange and wanted to be with him all the time…I was even jealous of my mom..." That's all he said. 

She sighed and placed the pen down "Ciel, don't mind my sidetracking, but why are you telling me this?" She was staring right into his blue gems. 

"Huh?" He paused and smiled "You're my shrink aren't you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't explain your honesty on our first session." she crossed her legs and waited for an answer. 

"Are you telling me that I shouldn't talk about this because you’re obligated to tell the cops? Don't worry, that won't be necessary. Why don't you wait until I finish my story and then you can decide whether you should tell on me or not." He said with a sure smile that just added to the doctor's confusion. This kid knew more than he let on, he may look young and naive but he was the opposite, he was too mature for his age. 

"May I ask what happened to your real father?" She went back to their topic, still feeling uneasy. 

He seemed to think about it for a second "My parents were divorced after my dad was in a car crash and caused my younger brother, Luka, to die..I was five so I wasn't too close to him."

"I'm very sorry for your loss." She kept it at that and Ciel figured that he can go on with his story now. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Ciel slammed the door harshly and the red headed maid just stood frozen and scared. Her hesitation stopped her from knocking and asking if he was ok. She really knew that he wasn't but she can't ignore her duties, the lady of the house asked her to check on the boy so she had to. It was just a coincident that she saw him while he was coming back into his solitude. He wouldn't leave his room and wouldn't open the door even after everyone in the manor tried to talk to him. It was the young master's tenth birthday, he even missed school so he can do whatever he wants all day. The day was ruined before it started when he found his parents' room with only one parent inside. 

"What's taking you so long May-rin?" A feminine calm voice asked with worry. 

The red head maid turned to the voice to look at her through her thick round glasses "Madam..um..you shouldn't worry...because...I mean-the young master won't open his door." she said the last sentence while looking down. 

The woman with sun colored hair walked closer with a sigh "It's all his fault." she whispered to herself. She looked at the uneasy maid and smiled "That's quit alright, I'll deal with it, go make sure that Elizabeth is comfortable, the poor girl came here straight from school and she's been waiting for more than six hours."

The maid nodded quickly and went back to look down while making her way past the lady and walk down the long dim hallway. 

The lady sighed again, this time trying to calm herself than knocked the huge double door "Ciel..honey you have to get out..Lizzy is waiting and Alois is worried. I'm worried."

Ciel's answer came quick and loud "I don't want to!"

She knew that there was only one simple thing she can say that will bring him out, but she couldn't lie to him or he'll get more stubborn. "But honey-"

"He lied...he said he'll be here!" Ciel was yelling once again, his body tensing as he sat on the edge of the bed and his legs not reaching the floor. His voice was not as strong from all the crying he's done since he woke up. 

"He'll be here, he promised you." She tried to calm him down through the door. Big part of her was angry because her son is miserable on his birthday because of her husband. 

"He also promised that he'll spend the day with me. He's a lair. He went to work just like every day and now it's past ten and he still didn't show up." It wasn't a yell this time, he was just hurt because the promise that was made to him is now broken. 

"Alright, you can stay in your room, but Elizabeth won't leave until she sees you and she made you a cake too." His mother mentioned the cake because she knew that Ciel can't resist sweets. She hoped that this would make him change his mind and come out, locking himself in his room all day should've gotten old by now. 

Ciel didn't answer, he wasn't even tempted to. He knew what his mother was trying to do. He looked to the door in front of him angrily, as if looking at it like this will make his mother understand how mad he was a just leave. She wasn't the person that's going to make him happy. 

His mother gave up for the twentieth time today, she sighed a breath and turned around. She was walking to the guest room downstairs where Elizabeth was waiting for half the day, Alois came few times to keep her company and he went to talk to Ciel few times, but his younger brother gave him the same reaction he gave everyone else. Alois couldn't do much with either Ciel or Elizabeth, Ciel was three years younger and they weren't so close, and Elizabeth is Ciel's childhood friend so he wasn't close to her either. Ciel's mother reached the guest room and opened the door slowly to see the blonde girl on the same position she was when she left her. 

Elizabeth had two pony tails that were a brighter blonde than the lady. She perked up in her seat, hoping that Ciel had changed his mind already. The lady closed the door behind her and walked to sit down in the opposite couch. "Maybe we can celebrate on the weekend. Just go home Elizabeth, it's really late."

Elizabeth's expression was disappointment as she looked at the madam "I really wanted to see him, do you think he'll be alright miss Rachel?"

Rachel nodded with a genuine smile "No worries, just leave your cake and he'll taste it then regret not leaving his room." She laughed to herself and Elizabeth responded with a smile. 

The blonde girl sighed inwardly and was excited all of the sudden "I'll wait one more hour, my mom should be fine with that since she knows I'm staying here." She stated with a smile, still not confident that one hour will make a difference. 

Before Rachel can response a knock was heard on the door behind her. Both females turned their attention to see who was it, both hoping it's Ciel. Rachel was about to say come in when the door was opened slowly and a tall male was standing at the frame with a tired smile. 

Rachel stood up, not very happy, and crossed her arms on her chest "It's about time, Sebastian." She said, only half angry, she knew it wasn't his fault so she couldn't be really mad. 

Sebastian dropped his duffle bag at the floor and sighed as he walked closer. He glanced at Elizabeth who wasn't able to say anything at the moment. He went back to look at his angry wife "You know I had surgery tonight honey. I've been operating for eight hours straight because some smart lady decided to leave a tumor grow inside her for a year." He paused when he remembered that he's been standing for eight hours "Then she dies on my table." he almost said it to himself. 

Rachel watched as her jet haired husband walked to the couch she was sitting on and sat on it tiredly. He looked at Elizabeth again "Hello Lizzy, how are you?"

The blonde smiled and sat at the edge of the couch, happy that he's here so Ciel can finally come out, "I'm fine thank you Mr. Sebastian." she seemed like she wanted to say more but settled for being polite for now. 

Rachel stood close to her husband and placed her hands on the back of the couch "Can you get him out now?" She was a little irritated but hid it well. 

He looked up at Rachel and knew that he had no other choice. "He's still in his room?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Rachel simply nodded and looked at Elizabeth who also nodded in return. 

He sighed and stood up without looking at anyone. He made his way to the door as Rachel followed. Elizabeth was left alone in the room once again. The door was closed, Sebastian led the way to the stairs with Rachel behind him. She knew he was tired and his mood was far from good, he had the morning shift and been awake since four in the morning. His total hours of sleeping for the whole day must've been less than five. She knew he had no energy or time to deal with a moody ten year old. When they reached Ciel's room Rachel knocked on the door with a hopeful smile "Sweetie..your dad is here." She stated with more confident. 

They both waited, unsure of what his reaction would be. "I've decided not to talk to him so you can just leave me alone so I can sleep." he said firmly with his hands under the pillow and his face buried in it again. 

Sebastian stepped closer to the door and looked at his wife "It's alright, just give us some privacy."

She thought about for a minute, not sure what difference it will make if she wasn't here "Ok then." she gave him one last smile before turning and leaving. 

Sebastian knocked on the door "Ciel, please open up, I'm here now so let me see you. It's your birthday." Sebastian looked at the floor waiting for an answer. 

Ciel mumbled a "No" into the pillow and Sebastian didn't hear it. The boy just waited in aggravation, his face turning red from all the huffing in the pillow. Sebastian's forehead rested on the door. "I'll just let the servants eat the cake I made for you then." He knew that Ciel can't say no to sweets but the sweets that Sebastian made were on a different level. 

Ciel looked up, realizing the trick but not able to tell if Sebastian was bluffing or not, and there was no way he'd let a cake made by Sebastian get eaten by the servants. He sat up and jumped from the bed to walk to the door, slowly and carefully. The pout was still drown on his face when he turned the door knob. He was met with a belt, the one around Sebastian's waist. He looked up to see the beautiful smile on the thin lips, the crimson eyes tired and weary but happy. "You won't give my cake away right?" Ciel asked with a hint of anger but mostly worry about his cake. 

Sebastian chuckled and kneeled on the floor to look at the innocent sapphires. "Your mom tells me you've spent your entire birthday in your room, is that true?" He tilted his head to the side while waiting for an answer. 

Ciel looked away and crossed his arms on his chest "You said you'll spend the day with me and you didn't...you even missed my party."

"You missed your party too remember?" Sebastian asked amusingly. Making Ciel feel embarrassed. 

Ciel looked at him with the same pout and huffed "I never promised to be there in the first place, but you did and then-" his voice was raising by the word. 

Sebastian cut him off "I don't think that I'm more important than you're birthday. You had no reason to lock yourself up here on your birthday unless I really was more important"

Ciel found himself blushing, Sebastian enjoyed it, unaware of the real reason for Ciel's shyness. "You're a liar!" 

"It's not twelve yet so I really didn't miss your birthday." Sebastian tried manipulating his way back to Ciel's good graces. Something that he was very talented at. 

The boy wasn't effected one bit, he just huffed and turned around, walking back to his bed again "I'm not talking to you, I don't care anymore."

Sebastian stood up once again with a sigh and looked at the small boy "If you don't care anymore, I'll just pick up another shift at the hospital. I'm sure they need me more than you." There was no way in hell he'd do that, he wanted to drop in his place and just sleep. 

Ciel froze and turned around quickly with his face soft and innocent "No!... please?...you have to stay."

Sebastian chuckled lowly to himself when he saw the boy change so quickly. "Then why don't you come downstairs so you see Lizzy, she won't leave unless you do."

Ciel walked to the tall man with a wide smile "I don't care about Lizzy, I want your cake, daddy."

Sebastian smiled "That's not a nice thing to say Ciel. At least let her wish you a happy birthday." 

Ciel looked up, his lips threatening to pout again "I just want to spend the rest to the night with you...why would I waste time with her? Please daddy."

Sebastian chuckled and reached for the short boy's hand "Then let’s prepare you for bed, it's way past your bedtime"

"Don't I get to taste your cake?" He asked while walking to the bed ahead of Sebastian and climbing up slowly. 

"It's your cake, not mine." Sebastian corrected as he helped the boy who was still in his morning pajamas under the sheets "It's late so you can't eat any sugar, it'll be your breakfast tomorrow morning I promise."

Ciel was tucked nicely and warmly in his king sized bed, eyes fixed on Sebastian "Just like you promised you'll be here? I'll just take my chances." He sighed dramatically. 

Sebastian pressed his lips together "I deserve that, but I'll keep my promise this time, my shift starts around the same time your school does so I'll see you in the morning"

"Daddy, can you sleep with me tonight? This has been my worst birthday yet, that's the least you could do..." He had the most innocent expression on his face, his sapphires begging for a good answer and his lips parted for low breaths. 

Sebastian sighed apologetically, not wanting to refuse the boy's simple request. He had no choice since he's been working for eighteen hours on an understaffed day. All he needed at this moment was a hot bath and tons of sleep so he can wake up at seven tomorrow without needing his usual five cups of coffee. Ciel picked on the atmosphere radiating from his stepfather. His face turned disappointed again and he looked away "You can't, of course!"

Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down towards the angry boy "I'm sorry...I really really am. Please don't be angry with me. I have this weekend off...it's my first real vacation in a year. I'll spend it with you...that's a promise I can keep"

The boy wasn't as angry but tried to mask it so Sebastian doesn't get off easy "Me? What about mommy?" He asked while looking daringly at the crimson eyes. 

"Your mother has a gallery day which means she'll be too busy painting stuff." He joked with his usual thin smile that makes his eyes narrow and all his wrinkled show. 

"I'll never talk to you again if you don't keep this promise." The boy threatened, not doing very well in hiding his excitement. He couldn't remember the last time he spend a decent hour with Sebastian so this weekend needed to happen. It had to come, and not only that, if it came and Sebastian was paged for work in the middle of it, Ciel would probably be just as hurt. 

Sebastian tilted his head and smiled "We can't have that." He leaned closer and the boy was flushed with embarrassment when his father placed a kiss on his forehead. "Have a good night little one."

Ciel stared innocently into the scarlet gems "Daddy..can you do it again..?" He could feel his heart threatening to leave his chest if Sebastian was any closer but it was worth it. 

"You want another kiss?" Sebastian was too focused on how adorable Ciel looked, that he didn't care to wonder why. 

Ciel nodded, his cheeks tainted with red and his finger slowly reached his lips and rested there "Can you kiss me here?"

Sebastian was taken off guard, it wasn't the first time Ciel had asked something like that. And it wouldn't be the first time he'd granted the boy's request. He’d seen him kiss Rachel many times and he started wanting the same treatment. 

While Sebastian was too busy thinking how much energy he has to deal with Ciel if the boy became greedy and asked for more like always, Ciel had sat up and leaned too close to his father "Please daddy..." He placed a kiss on Sebastian's cheek. His face burning hot and his hands trembling as they rested on the older man's broad chest.

Sebastian pulled back and he pushed the boy away gently to place some distance between them "Not tonight, alright?" He kept his hand on the boy's elbows so he doesn't try to do something surprising. 

Ciel's response was as simple and innocent as one to expect from a ten year old "But I love you daddy." His eyes were smiling more than his lips and his hair fell on his face when looked up to meet the crimson orbs. 

Sebastian sighed, not finding words to answer something like that. And maybe because he was too happy, he smiled warmly and pushed the boy back on the bed "Now, it's time to go to sleep. I don't want you missing another day of school." He tucked the small boy in and stood up. "Good night Ciel." He repeated and watched the boy mumble a good night and close his eyes. 

Sebastian left the dark room, heading to the bathroom, not the one in his bedroom because he figured Rachel wouldn't want any noises while trying to sleep. He walked the hallway with only the moon as his guiding light from the huge windows. He had some time, work isn't early and he's back early, compare to last week. A bath was in order, eight hours without food or bathroom break, his back was killing him and his feet were aching. Only to have the patient die before he even finishes the surgery, that doesn't compare to the fact that he had to tell the family that they lost someone today. It wasn't entirely his fault and everyone knew it, Dr. Landers didn't even want to operate because the tumor was far too advanced and the woman was in her forties. Her heart could collapse any second and he won't have much time to do anything about it. The chance of being paralyzed was high since the tumor was located in her diaphragm and reached back to her spine. Overall, her chances of coming out the way she came in were none existing. 

Sebastian reached the bathroom between his bedroom and Ciel's, he entered quickly and turned on the lights. He let the water run in the white tub while slipping out of his clothes. He made sure the water was hot so all the tension leaves his back and neck. He dipped a foot in and it burned for few seconds but he didn't mind, he got in the tub and sat down slowly, facing the door. He closed his eyes when the water was covering him completely. He felt it wrap around him like a warm blanket and he sighed in relief. His neck was already relaxing without any effort. He thought about putting something like this in the hospital so the attendants can relax during lunch while the surgical residents can perform minor surgeries. 

Sebastian opened his eyes to shift a little and sink himself further only to find a very unwanted problem in his groin. It wasn't something that happened repeatedly. Even though him and Rachel didn't see each other very often, they still made time for sex every few weeks or so. He found no harm in relieving himself, as a doctor, everything in his body had a logical explanation and the explanation for this was pure tension. 

Before he can make a move he heard the door knob turn slowly. He turned his attention for whoever was about to enter without knocking, and he was ready to get as angry as possible. When the door opened he was met with innocent sapphires and a tiny smile. The boy lingered at the door, peaking half his body. "Can I come in daddy?" He asked politely. 

Sebastian glanced at his erection before sitting straight and grabbing a towel that was thrown on the handle behind him and covering his very obvious boner. "Do you need something?" He tried to sound as composed and natural as possible. Even though it was hard at the because the towel was giving him a friction that he didn't want at the moment. 

Ciel sneaked inside and closed the door behind him "I want to spend time with you. I couldn't sleep. Please daddy." Ciel's tendency to say 'Please' and 'Daddy' together always, made it hard to say no to him. Sebastian gulped and extended his hand for Ciel and the boy was quick to come closer with his half smile. "Ciel..." Sebastian started "First of all, what happened to knocking. Second of all, bedtime is bedtime, no arguments. And lastly," He sighed and couldn't help but smile and kiss Ciel's hand "If you tell your mother about this, I will be in trouble which means you'll be in trouble." He leaned back and watched the boy carefully "Come in."

Ciel's eyes sparkled for a second before be started getting out of his clothes as fast as he could, afraid that his father might change his mind. Sebastian watched, but was absent minded. Ciel's naked body wasn't news. His problem was the fact that his erection that needed attention and seeing Ciel strip wasn’t helping. The boy slid into the tub and water rose just a tad when his small frame sat across from Sebastian. His doll-like skin was exposed, his chest too pale and smooth like a baby made his pink nubs stand out. Sebastian found himself too dazed by the towel on his sensitive skin and the view in front of him to focus on what Ciel was doing, who had removed the towel. His head leaned back when Ciel's small fingers began tracing invisible lines on the huge length. Sebastian shivered, his hips struggling to stay in place and his breathing turning to panting. The boy blushed as he moved closer and watched his father blissful expression. His hair dry but damp, falling against his closed eyes, his cheeks lightly painted a shade of pink. The boy pressed his body against his father's making the older's head shoot up at the sudden contact and stare at the innocent face he was met with. "Daddy..?"

Sebastian noticed the missing towel, realizing that his erection was pressing against his son's stomach and pushed the boy off in a blink. "I said not tonight Ciel." His tone wasn't demanding, or filled with authority like a father should be.

Ciel moved closer again "I love you daddy. You don't believe me?" He asked with his eyes open and his voice shaking. His hands rested on the broad shoulders but he kept his body away, he was on his knees, his snow round ass perked up. "Do you love me daddy?" He gently planted a kiss on the older man's lips. 

Sebastian found himself needing time to react, not able to remove the boy again because he was just too cute. His eyes open wide and the most adorable frown on his face. His cheeks as red as ever and his pink lips pouting, so tempting. When Ciel didn't receive an answer he kissed his father again, a little longer this time, it was still an innocent peck but Sebastian found himself losing any control and closing his eyes. Ciel took it as sign to keep going when the older didn't object. He crawled and sat in Sebastian's lap. Straddling him, feeling the huge erection poking his back. "I … want daddy to love me, so … can we play now?" Ciel mumbled, nervous and pouty, making their lips meet again. "You never spent any time with me. It's always work and friends. I want daddy all for myself." His heart was bounding in his chest and he started feeling weird every time the erection rubbed against his ass. It wasn't a new feeling but it felt like that every time. 

Sebastian swallowed, hard and nervously “So selfish.”. The smooth skin touching his entire body. The slim fingers on his shoulders. The heavenly ass sitting on his giant cock. His hands slipped from the boy's back to his ass "What a naughty boy." He noticed the boy blush even more as he started massaging his cute little ass. "You want daddy so bad?" He guided the boy's hips to rock against his cock and give him the friction he needed "Be a good boy and make me feel good." He chuckled at Ciel's reaction when his hole was being touched by something so hard. 

"Daddy..." The boy called out in a whimper as his head rested on his father's shoulder. 

"Just like I taught you." Sebastian sighed the words when Ciel took control and started rocking back and forth, forcing his ass down and trembling whenever it rubbed his hole. Sebastian cock was hot even though they were in hot water already. The boy was withering without being touched. He was too young to know what pleasure felt like but not too young to give it. And whenever he was so close to his father he feels strange and weak, he would get hard sometimes, his underdeveloped sex was introduced to pleasure that he shouldn't know yet by his father. But Sebastian never touched the boy's ass more than he should. He would slide a finger in sometimes just to see how Ciel would react but never more than that. He was far too big and the boy was way too small. 

Sebastian breath hitched as Ciel's hole twitched and he pushed the boy down on his cock by the hips but didn't enter, locking him there, unable to move anymore. The younger looked up "Are you finished daddy?"

"When your hole twitches like that, I can't help but want to bury myself deep inside you." He gave the boy's ass a light spank then slid his finger against his hole "Should I play with you today? Have you been a good boy?"

Ciel melted and lost his breath, he couldn't keep his eyes open or his head up. He wanted to feel that strangely good feeling his father made him feel whenever he touched the boy. "Yes daddy. I'm...a good boy..."

"But when you make me all hard and wet like that, and don't take responsibility for it, I can't reward you." Sebastian breathed, not able to contain his urges but looking at Ciel's flushed face made him just want to freeze the boy like that. 

Ciel blushed a deeper red and his mouth opened to slip out soft whimpers. "Aaah..daddy...you want me t-to...use my..mouth..?" He panted, his chest heaving and touching the older's.

Sebastian smirked and his hand kept massaging the boy's ass "So eager to make your daddy feel good, what a good boy. If you make me finish I'll reward you..." His fingers wandered between the boy's butt cheeks and entered with the tip of his finger "Right here."

"Hmmm...d-daddy!.."The boy moaned with closed eyes and head thrown back. His breath becoming visible in the air. He felt the slightest pain in his hole but it was replaced with pleasure that didn't last long. Sebastian pulled his finger out and smiled at the boy "Go ahead Ciel." 

The boy trembled and nodded slowly before positioning his dad's cock between his ass cheeks. He pressed and started rocking his hips. Not too fast and not too slow. Making Sebastian's breath fast and short. It wasn't the pleasure that had him panting but the idea that his little Ciel was almost bouncing on his cock just because he said so. He locked his hands at the boy's ass and started guiding his hips with more pressure. The view of the bluenette’s chest and pert nipples had Sebastian dazed and almost blushing. 

The boy reached one of his hands behind him and started foundling the man's ball sack with his small fingers. All while moving his hips faster. Every time Sebastian tightened his grip on the small ass, the boy knew that he was closer and closer to release. He looked into the blood red eyes and his face burned when his father started devouring his neck. He was so close to pushing himself into Ciel's hole so he distracted himself by nibbling and sucking on the pale neck. 

Ciel whimpered and his hips lost their rhythm "Aaah...n-no...wait..!" He moaned when Sebastian found a sensitive patch and sucked on it hard, making the boy arch. "Why not?" Sebastian latched back on Ciel's neck and squeezed his butt slightly. 

Ciel jerked the underside of his father's cock as his hole twitched even more. "Ah..mommy will...see..." He panted and pressed his chest against Sebastian's. The man stopped the biting and buried his face in the small neck just to take in the boy's scent. Finding his release closer, the older man thrust his hips up, grunting and holding back his voice. The boy held on to his father's shoulder with one hand as the other tugged harshly on the leaking member while his ass met the others thrusts. 

Sebastian bit on the boy's shoulder as one hard thrust from Ciel made him quiver and release white strands shot in the water. He gave few more shallow thrusts as he rode out of his orgasm, hands locked on the boy's hips. Ciel felt his father's heartbeat against his own and looked down to see his face, but Sebastian didn't give him chance when their lips crashed together. Ciel moaned softly into the kiss as Sebastian licked his bottom lip eagerly and the small boy was happy to part his lips and let the soft muscle enter. Sebastian's tongue was making suckling noises as he liked all over the inside of the hot cavern. Ciel shook slightly when the older sucked his tongue and slid his fingers to reach his tight hole. They parted for air and Ciel panted while looking into Sebastian's eyes "ah..hah.." He mewled a moan, waiting for the finger to penetrate him. Sebastian smirked, teasing the boy just by rubbing his finger on the twitching hole. "Is this what you want Ciel?" 

The boy bit his lip, blushing and tightening his grip on his father's shoulder. He nodded, lowering himself on the slick fingers "P-please...daddy.." He begged out of breath. He felt his father's finger enter him in one thrust and he yelped. He held his breath for second, feeling the pain more than before but waiting for it to pass. He pushed himself down further as Sebastian watched with lustful eyes. The boy finally realized how hard he was when his small erection poked Sebastian's stomach.

He moaned louder this time, his spot was reached already. With his size, just a finger was enough to satisfy him. Sebastian started to thrust his finger in and out with ease. Seeing a little pain in Ciel's expression but he kept moaning and calling out for his daddy. Sebastian smirked when the boy stared bouncing on his own, panting and blushing, trying to get the pleasure he wanted to reach his ending. Sebastian pushed the boy closer to him so his erection would get the same amount of friction. Ciel wrapped his arms around the older's neck and hugged him tightly, muting his voice with Sebastian's shoulder.

The water started splashing and the sound of Ciel's moans filled the bathroom. Both males stared feeling hotter by the second and Sebastian feared getting hard again from seeing the small boy like this. "More!...da-daddy...I..aaah!" Ciel's cracked voice was heard again when he lifted his head and faced Sebastian again. His sapphires half lidded and his mouth hung open. His member started leaking precum and the more is rubbed with Sebastian's skin, the more he wanted to wrap his fingers around it and reach his completion. 

Sebastian was hitting Ciel's spot on every push of his finger, he curled it to brush against the spot harder and the boy threw his head back and reached his hand down to touch his aching member. It throb in his hand as he jerked it almost harshly making Sebastian suck a breath to keep calm. "I..I can't..it's coming out..." He moaned the words with closed eyes and the older pushed harder, deeper, to help end the boy who had the most blissful expression and flushed cheeks. 

Without warning, Ciel rolled his eyes back and tightened his grip on his cock and his father's shoulder. Feeling the pleasure overwhelm him from his hole and clutched the muscle as tight as possible and whimpered. Sebastian stopped his finger, letting the boy bounce few more times and tug his cock before releasing all over his toned muscles. Ciel dropped his entire body against his father's, breathing hard, his chest rising and brushing against Sebastian's. His father looked at the boy's back, pulling his finger slowly and rubbing the small back soothingly. "Do you feel better now Ciel?"

The boy nodded against the shoulder and closed his eyes "Did I make you feel good daddy?" He asked with barely heard voice.

Sebastian smirked "I'll feel even better if I can be with you like I want." He was almost talking to himself. His hands started making circles on the boy's back. 

"I love you daddy." Ciel stated again. Wishing his father would say it back for once. 

Sebastian kissed his ear and bit the top "More than mommy?" He teased. 

The boy blushed but Sebastian didn't see it. "Do you still love me daddy, even more than mommy?"

Sebastian chuckled "I've got a little jealous boy on my hands."

The boy's head shot up and his cheery cheeks showed "I always make you feel good...so..." He looked away "So daddy should only love me."

"So selfish." he whispered and pulled the boy closer, capturing his lips in a deep kiss, taking advantage and thrusting his tongue inside. Ciel closed his eyes and kissed back, tasting the sweet lips that belonged to his father. Sebastian pulled back with a soft suckling noise and kept their faces close, their noses touching, which only made Ciel blush more. "Be as selfish as you want. I'll always be here to spoil you."


	2. Confessions of a Ten Year Old

"Why didn't you start from the beginning?" Dr. Blanc's question didn't seem like a surprise to the nineteen year old. She was sitting behind her desk gathering her last few papers then she rolled her chair around and sat across from Ciel with only the table between them. 

Ciel waited for her to come around before answering "No offense, but the further I go back then the less you'll believe me." A smile drew on his face and he held her stare. 

She sighed "Why do you say that?" She wasn't writing anything yet, only listening. 

"Because I was younger which means that you'll assume that I'm not capable of remembering that far back and you simply won't believe me." His voice was confident and steady. 

She started writing something down then she looked up and asked "You seem very sure of that, why?" 

Ciel took a breath "Don't pull that psych crap on me; I've been around shrinks enough to last a lifetime. So yes, I am sure that you won't believe me because adults generally tend to make up their own story since my version of it isn't to their liking." 

"Do you want to explain that?" Her voice was a little shaky. 

"I'm not going to tell you when our relationship started so you just have to take my word when I say that I was the one who started..." He paused to look for the right word "...hitting on Sebastian." he finished with a smirk. 

"Have you told anyone before the whole story?" She placed her hair behind her ear and titled her head a little, waiting. 

Ciel seemed amused by the question "That would be a no...but again, I'm getting ahead of myself."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the weekend, Ciel’s school day has been longer that he'd like but he kept reminding himself that it was Friday. This is the weekend that he gets to spend with his dad. His mother would be at work for the whole day today and tomorrow, Alois never missed a chance to sleepover at one of his friends’ houses so it was a very exciting for Ciel. He was sitting through eighth period with his head on his desk; it was considered his second study hall for the day. Ciel had a doctor notice that said that he can't participate in physical education class because he has asthma so all his gym work was paper work, tests, and essays. If he happened to have finished everything then he can just sit and do other homework or read. Reading was his second favorite thing since the first was eating sweets. He usually spends his free time reading but today was too distracting. He knew that if he picked up a book and read then he won't remember a thing from it later because he'd be too busy overthinking what he'll do with his father. 

Alois sat in the principal's office, right outside to be exact, waiting for his name to be called. The blonde had his ear buds in and loud music could be heard by his little brother who sat next to him. Ciel didn't seem scared though he was. He's never been in trouble before unlike his older brother. He would glance at Alois every once and a while like he's waiting to be comforted. He knew his father was on his way. The one time he wished his dad was too busy at work, he wasn't. Sebastian couldn't just drop what he's doing to come to school because his sons got in trouble, especially considering his line of work. Sebastian had patient to take care of but he was free of surgery. 

The door opened and only Ciel turned his attention to see who came in. Sebastian walked in gracefully; his jet black hair matched his suit and reflected on his crimson eyes making them glow. Ciel stood up but stayed in place as he watched his father walk closer and give him a small smile before sitting down. Ciel kept silence, standing in front of his dad who was looking at Alois. 

The blonde removed his ear buds and looked back. "I didn't do anything wrong." He stated. 

Sebastian looked at Ciel and then back at Alois "Then why are we here?" He had a firm but calm tone. 

Ciel was the one who answered instead "Alois was just trying to help me daddy."

Sebastian turned to him, a warm smile of his face, he took the boy's hand into his own and pulled him a little closer. Being cautious enough so they don't look out of the ordinary. "Tell me"

Alois snapped "They were bullying him! Should I just stand on the side and watch?"

Sebastian looked at the blonde, eyebrows knitted together "Who was bullying him?" He asked seriously, all emotions disappeared from his face. 

Alois took a quick glance at Ciel who was shifting his looks between the two. "They messed with him because he got into an advanced math class...right in front of me." he was angry just from remembering it. 

Sebastian sighed, irritated and a little annoyed. He tried not to show it because Ciel would get affected and think it was his fault. "Well, they're just kids; you can't go around picking fights with kids Alois." 

Ciel interrupted "But they started it. You can't be mad at Alois daddy…" Ciel was still frowning but he had the most determined look on his face that made Sebastian stare absentminded for a minute. "What did they do?" He asked while tightening his grip around the small hand. He wished, more than anything, to be alone with Ciel at this second. He wanted to comfort him but not as his father. 

Ciel stepped closer unconsciously, placing his small frame between the man's legs. He kept his gaze on the scarlet eyes when he talked "I was going to have lunch with Alois like every day and they were following me, they said mean stuff and Alois defended me...but then a teacher heard him and the boys said that they didn't do anything wrong." Ciel was so close to crying that Sebastian couldn't resist wanting to hold the boy close. He let go of Ciel's hand and pushed him away gently by the shoulders. 

Before anyone could say another word the door to the office was opened and a man with long blonde hair looked at the three with a smile. "Come in."

The three males walked to the office, Alois ahead and Sebastian placing his hand on Ciel's shoulder, guiding him. The office was spacious and greatly lit. There was a huge wooden desk at the center and two chairs across from it. The blonde man pulled another chair from the side and placed it in the middle "Take a seat." He walked to his chair across from the desk and sat down with a smile. 

Sebastian looked at the platinum tag at the desk that said Aleister Chambers. He looked up at the principal who was staring at the three before he started talking "Mr. Phantomhive--"

Sebastian corrected him "It's Michaelis."

Mr. Chambers smiled apologetically and continued "Mr. Michaelis, a teacher informed me that your sons where involved in a small fight...and used words that are not allowed to be said. Parents trust that their kids are only here for educational purposes--"

Sebastian didn't seem to care much about what Mr. Chambers was saying "What kind of words?" He asked curiously. 

The blonde picked up on the serious vibe Sebastian was giving. He looked at a paper ok his desk and picked it up then sent it across the desk. "Take a look Mr. Michaelis."

Sebastian took the paper and scanned it with his eyes. He had no expression on his face and he just placed it on the desk again. He looked at Mr. Chambers "Who wrote this?"

"The teacher that saw the whole thing. She heard Alois say these words to sixth graders." Sebastian glanced at Alois who still had a non-caring-angry expression on his face. Mr. Chambers shifted before starting to talk again "I can only imagine what kind of environment your kids live at."

Sebastian gave a scary look to the principal making him wipe the smile off his face "What I do with my kids at home is none of your business or the school's. And you have no right to criticize my sons based on one interaction. I do admit that Alois' choice of words could've been avoided but I will not tolerate punishing him for standing up for his little brother. What kind of example are you setting here Mr. Chambers, bullying is fine as long as swear words aren't used? What kind of institution am I leaving my sons at? Because if you or any other faculty member allow bullying then consider this school had just lost one of its brightest students. With Ciel's academic level, he's putting this school at the top five educational systems in the country. So, should I start looking for another school, because I am a busy man and I have patients to get back to." He paused for minute to let his words sink in and placed a thin smile on his lips "Patients just like you, normal people that can end up on my table and under my scalpel...where I'm the one in charge in the O.R, I'm the doctor that everyone will be listening to and waiting for his instructions. I'll be the one to hold a life in my hands and tell the nurse to push that extra dose of Heparin that will prevent a blood clot from forming and cause a stroke or pulmonary embolus. And I will be the doctor who calls the time of death. So please tell me that all of us can go back to our daily routines and I can deal with my sons how I see fit."

"Means don’t justify the end." Mr. Chambers was about to explode after getting threatened twice in the same hour. He didn't want to push his luck with a man like Sebastian so he settled for proud defeat. 

"They do in my house." Sebastian didn't have to try hard to look scary and serious. The man stood up without lifting his eyes from Mr. Chambers and the two boys followed quickly. "Have a good day Mr. Chambers." 

Mr. Chambers didn't even bother moving from his chair to see them out and he held a stare at Sebastian's back as the man walked out like he's going to pierce a hole through it. 

Alois was the first to pace out of the office and into the hallway, clearly trying to avoid talking to Sebastian. The man called out "Alois." making the blonde turn and stop few feet away "Listen, you may be part of this family but you are not my father. You're a great respectful guy, you make my mom happy and Ciel's attached to you and I like that because I want him to have a father while growing up. But you are not my father, I already have one and he's good at his job so back off. I don't need any parental advice...not from you anyway." The teenager stormed off as fast as he could, leaving Sebastian who was still processing what was said. 

"Aren't you a neurosurgeon?" Ciel's question was random and sudden. Making the man look down to the boy "Yes." he answered confused. 

Ciel seemed to think about it for a while before talking "Then why were you talking about pulmonary embolus, that's cardiovascular." 

"I also mentioned a stoke...which happens in the brain." he said while taking the boy's hand and walking towards the exit. Ciel simply smiled and kept silence. Sebastian shook his head few times with a smirk and whispered to himself "And you are way too smart for your age."

It was around seven when Ciel woke up from his very late nap. After leaving school late then having to do his homework at a later time, it just pushed his nap time. He knew neither his mom or Alois would be home by now. He wasn't very sure about his dad though. Because Sebastian was here when the boy fell asleep but he could have been paged for work any moment from then to now. He climbed down his bed and walked out of his room, still sleepy and dizzy. But he just wanted to lay in his father's bed whether the man was there or not. His scent would linger on the bed and it's as close as the boy would get to feeling his dad's body. He walked beside the wall in the long hallway, his eyes already used to the dark from his room. 

He could see his parents’ bedroom so he rubbed his eyes and hurried a little bit when he saw the light from under the door. His eyes shot open, thinking that his dad must be home. The closer he got the more noise he heard. He paid no attention to it and just reached for the door, and as soon as he did, the noise wasn't noise anymore. It was clear voice of his dad and someone else. It wasn't his mom, it wasn't feminine voice. Ciel's heart dropped between his feet and his face burned when he heard his dad's name being moaned loud. He tried to keep his breathing from turning to panting but couldn't. His hand was on the knob before he knew it. He opened the door ever so slightly and his sapphires widened when he saw the figure of his father lying on the bed with a man that had the same jet hair sitting on his lap. 

He took a step back and covered his mouth with both hands, he could see his dad's face flushed, his eyes glowing, and his body tense and sweaty. The other man was on the same state, his hair stuck to his face and his hand touching the hard muscles of his father, leaning down and moving his hips. As much as boy wanted to leave he couldn't move. He knew he would start crying any second but even that didn't make him budge. His eyes wouldn't tear from the scene, his ears were able to catch every word, pant, and moan. 

"Oh shit..!...don't you dare..cum..Fuck!" The man with the yellow eyes had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He was moaning as loud as he please, his breathing fast and uneven. Sebastian's hips were thrusting hard while his hands were on the man's ass pushing him down. "Ahh...Sebastian..!" He leaned down, his body pressed against Sebastian's and demanded a kiss by crashing their lips together. Sebastian ran his hands up the man's back and down again to his ass. One hard thrust made him break the kiss and moan in ecstasy, hands clinching and not moving a muscle. 

"I'll cum if you squeeze me so hard..." Sebastian closed his eyes and his hips lost their rhythm. His thrusts were fast and he barely pulled out of the man. There were grunts and groans heard from both males, neither seemed to want to stop for even a second at this point. Ciel closed his eyes shut and hung his head down. He didn't want to hear anymore, he didn't want see his dad with anyone else but he didn't know why it was so hard to just run. He moved his hands from his mouth and covered his ears instead and felt something cold run down his cheeks. The small boy shut all his scenes as best as he could as a shiver was running in his body. He could still hear small noises but they were far and faint. His thoughts began to scatter all over the place. 

His heart was beating as fast as it could, his breathing became rapid and inconsistent. He knew it was the beginning of a panic attack but couldn't stop it. Every word that was in his mind was betraying him, he couldn't tell himself to calm down or just move his feet and go somewhere else. Soon enough, his ragged breathe was all he can hear, there was nothing coming from the room. He moved his hands and brought them to his chest, he felt his heartbeat with every short and unsatisfying breath. His chest began heaving and his mouth was barely closing anymore. He wanted to get as much oxygen as possible into his lungs but no matter how hard he tried he'd still feel a blockage making the huge amount of air seem useless. He couldn't keep his eyes open and the dizziness hit, his view was moving and he couldn't stand straight. He took few steps back to lean against the wall, still seeing the crack in the door but not inside the room. He wanted to call out for somebody but he didn't bother trying because he'll just consume the air that he needs and not have anyone hear him. 

"Ciel?" A panicked voice was heard so close to the boy and he knew who it belonged to. The scarlet eyes didn't take a second to scan the boy and understand the situation. The door to the room was sent flying open and he rushed inside to his night stand. One drawer was emptied before he found what he was looking for. He rushed back holding the small inhaler in his hand and kneeled in front of the boy, placing his free hand on the side of his face to support to neck and the other brought the inhaler up. Ciel locked eyes with his father as the first real breath entered his lungs. He closed his eyes after and pushed the inhaler away. The boy slid down the wall and sat down, breathing normally but still taking deep and long breaths. 

Sebastian sighed in relief and dropped from his knees to sit on the floor. Ciel noticed that he was wearing clothes and eyed him for a minute before anything but Sebastian brought his hand to stroke the boy's cheek "Are you ok?"

The boy flinched and moved away. His frown the most obvious expression on his face and his sapphires glowing with rage. He refused to say anything until he was sure that he can breathe normally. He didn't want to seem unconfident so he kept glaring at his father. 

"Ciel?..what's wrong?" Sebastian seemed genuine in his question. He believed that he didn't do anything wrong and that he doesn't know what could get the kid so angry. When Ciel kept silence his dad moved closer with a confused look still on his face "I'm sorry that I didn't see you sooner. Are you still in pain?" He knew that Ciel always complains of chest pain after the attacks but not immediately so he thought that this time the pain came sooner. 

"You are a liar! Every day you lie to me and I believe you..." Ciel hadn't realize that he started crying again because he was too angry "This was supposed to be our weekend...but you always forget and you always lie! ...Why do you keep lying to me. I'm not a baby!...You won't even say that-that you love me...at least that would be a lie I-I want to hear. why do you lie so much...why do you..." He hiccupped but didn't look at his dad once "Why do you chose other p-people over me?...I love you...so much..." He still wasn't looking at Sebastian "I love you more than anyone...more than...mommy and..Alois...I love you daddy..."

Sebastian pulled the boy to his chest and held him tight in an effort to calm him down. "I know...I know you do.." He cooed with a low voice, kissing the boy's hair over and over. Ciel held on to his father shirt, taking in his scent and making it wet with tears. "Please love me...please daddy...I'll do anything.."

Sebastian felt his heart almost burst out of his chest and his stomach turned. "Don't say that...don't say you'll do anything...I'll lose control." 

Ciel lifted his head, sniffing his nose few time as the last tears were falling and looked at Sebastian, face too close to his father "But I will...I'll do anything you ask. Will you love me now daddy?"

"Stupid boy." Sebastian whispered to himself as he smiled. His hand made their way to the small frame of the boy and wrapped around it as Ciel pressed himself closer. Sebastian made their faces aligned "That's my line. I'm the one who should say that I'll do anything you ask. What kind of a father would I be if I didn't spoil you." The crimsons were staring at the boy's lips lustfully as he leaned closer tempted to kiss them. Ciel's hand was slammed on Sebastian's lips stopping him from getting any closer "You kissed him too, didn't you? I don't want to kiss daddy anymore." He pouted as Sebastian was so close to pinning the boy down in the hallway and kiss every inch of him. 

Sebastian smirked as he removed the boy's hands slowly and looked as innocent as possible "But daddy loves you." He leaned closer pushing the boy against the wall. He knew what unspeakable effect it would have on the boy if he said those words. And having pushed them off for a while now, there was no harm in just spoiling his son. "Daddy loves everything about you...you're so adorable when you pout or laugh...makes me just want to play with you all night long.."

Ciel almost moaned at the words but only a whimper came out as the color red covered most of his face and his ears. He looked away, feeling Sebastian press himself to his small body. A growing heat was gathering in the boy's small cock with every hot breath he felt on his neck. His mind so slowly shutting down and all he can think of was being held close to his dad. "Daddy.." He moaned lowly as he turned his face to meet the other. Sebastian just hummed a response. He was too busy imagining what he could do the boy to make him go crazy and scream out. Ciel parted his lips and his erection finally poked his dad in the thigh. He wasn't trying, but the most innocent expression took over his face and his voice shook with childishness when he spoke "Can we play again?"


	3. Don't Blame Me, I'm Ten

"How's your relationship with your mother?" She asked like the question had anything to do with what Ciel was saying. 

Ciel shrugged a little "Fine...I don't know. What's that have to do with what happened?" He expressed his confusion. 

She took a breath "Your mother never knew about this...relationship, so do you feel a certain way towards her?"

"I was jealous...a lot. I was a very jealous kid. That's how I felt." He answered honesty. 

"Anything else?" She questioned without writing anything. 

"I don't know what you're asking here." He tried his best not to raise his voice. 

She seemed to give up and decided to give him the answer "Do you blame her whatsoever? Or think she's a bad mother for not noticing maybe?"

Ciel didn't have any expression on his face. He stared into the doctor "Wasn't I clear in our first session? I wanted to be with him--"

She cut him out "Ciel I'm not going to lie to you and say that I understand. Because I don't. I don't understand how a ten year old can develop such feeling for his stepfather. So unless you were taught to do these things, you can't have them in your nature because you were ten. You needed three more years to start thinking that way on your own."

"So you want to blame someone, is that it? My mom or Sebastian...can't you blame me?" He argued as his body leaned forward and he started to feel aggravated. 

"You were a minor, a kid. You didn't know better so if someone was to teach you these things you'd think it was ok when it wasn't."

"Can we not talk about this!" He demanded with his face twisting and hard. 

"You may continue telling the story." She answered without looking at him, her tone soft and apologetic.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. You were not kidding when you said that your son is in love with you." It was the man with yellow eyes that stood by the door frame and watched as Ciel hid like a kitten in his father's chest. 

The boy buried his face in Sebastian's neck and held on like he would fly if he let go. Sebastian chuckled and pulled the boy closer then lifted him up bridal style without showing his face. The stranger raised an eyebrow as he watched making Sebastian draw a smirk on his face "That's ok Claude. My baby's just a little shy."

"You never called me baby." Claude protested while following the two back inside the room. 

Sebastian walked to the bed "Because you're my size." Sebastian scoffed as he placed the boy on the edge of the bed. Ciel sat straight but refused to look upward. "Are you feeling better now?" Sebastian asked, standing on his knees so he's the same level as Ciel. Completely ignoring Claude. 

Claude wasn't done with the investigation yet. Sebastian had always talked about how Ciel acts weird around him then the weird turned into more and so on. "So where did he learn it from?" Claude asked with a genuine interest "He's ten so he shouldn't know anything about love...the romantic kind." Hfe continued while walking to the other side of the bed looking for the rest of his clothes. 

Sebastian's answer was quick but he was annoyed "Alois and his friends...he hangs out with them and they talk about stuff that aren't for his age...or theirs." he sighed and looked at Ciel again, stroking his hair slowly "Do you want to spend the night with me?" He smiled and brought his hand to Ciel's cheek, gently brushing over his lips. The boy blushed and lifted his head a bit. Not sure if he should yes even though he wanted to. Sebastian answered the question that his boy was thinking "Don't worry. Claude was just leaving." Ciel brightened up and nodded his head few times with a smile forcing its way to his lips. 

Claude laughed "Ah, your signature move, kicking me out after mind blowing sex." He was fully clothed and started wearing his shoes "Never thought I'd see the day when Sebastian Michaelis himself kick a fuck buddy out."

Sebastian lifted his head and glared at the man "Claude!"

The yellow eyed man ran his hand through his hair "What? It's nothing new for him anyway." 

Ciel looked at the man with the corner of his eyes and went back to face his dad "I don't like him." He stated with a low voice, afraid that Claude will hear him. 

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh to himself and answer in a louder voice "It's alright, no one does."

Claude walked to the door and stopped to look at the two, taking in the view before sighing "Don't do anything I would do." he warned with a smirk. Making both males turn to him and stare. Ciel mustered up all his courage to open his mouth and he looked at Claude with angry eyes but a very cute face "Don't come back. Daddy doesn't need you anymore. I can make him feel good...only me." His face turned red after hearing himself out loud and he just looked down again, trying his best to hide his face. 

Claude and Sebastian shared the same expression of surprise for a second before Claude looked calm and composed again "I'll do my best." he opened the door and left quietly. Sebastian smirked and pushed the boy back on the bed gently "Do you think before talking? Because I need to know before you say things like that. It just makes me lose it. You wouldn't want me to lose it right?"

Ciel stared at his father confused and shook his head, not realizing if it was the right answer or not. Sebastian chuckled and pressed a light kiss on the boy's lips "Good boy."

Sebastian stood up and took off his shirt, keeping his pajama pants on. Ciel eyeing him the entire time with a blush. He climbed into the bed and laid down. He patted the bed, gesturing Ciel to come lay next to him. The boy did just that. He crawled to his dad's side, placing his head on the pillow and facing Sebastian's chest. "So...what you did with that man.." Ciel started, embarrassed to finish his thoughts. 

"Claude?" Sebastian asked, his hand running up and down the boy's thigh. His eyes smiling while watching him try and talk without blushing even harder. 

"Yes...can we do it too?" Ciel looked up with his eyes hopeful. He got closer to Sebastian without noticing and waited for an answer while all Sebastian can think about is kissing him. 

"But we already do things together." Sebastian argued with a smile. Rubbing his nose with Ciel's. His hand traveled up and locked the small waist, pulling him closer so their bodies were pressed together. 

Ciel tried his best not to frown and he brought his hand to settle on his dad's naked chest "We never did that...I've never done it and I want to try it with you daddy." Ciel began to feel distracted by the closeness, there was only air separating their lips. Sebastian's body heat was radiating and the boy was overwhelmed by it. 

Sebastian pressed another kiss on the boy's lips. This time harder and longer "We can't."

Ciel didn't fight the frown and added a pout "But I want to make you feel good."

The older hovered over Ciel's small frame and started nibbling his ear lobe "You already do."

"Then why?" Ciel blushed, sinking into the bed and let his hands roam freely over Sebastian's exposed chest. 

Sebastian stopped what he was doing and looked at the boy "Because you are too young. If we do it, it will hurt you and probably take away whatever last shred of innocence you have left. And I don't want that. I like your innocence...you have to keep it for as long as possible and I've already taken too much of it." 

Ciel smiled and his frown disappeared in a second, replaced with glowing eyes and little worried look "It's ok daddy...I forgive you. You don't have to be sad about taking my innocence. If you want it than I'll give it to you." 

Sebastian chuckled and allowed his hand to move further down to the boy's member and outline teasingly. "Dear God forgive me but I am a pedophile." A devilish smile drew on his face as he started licking and kissing the boy's neck harshly. 

Ciel pushed his head back and tried to keep his eyes open but failed. Sebastian didn't bother being careful, he sucked on a patch and left a visible mark on his neck. He slowly went down to the collar bone, enjoying all the noises Ciel was making. Sebastian pulled the boy's shirt off; he moved to his pants and tugged them down easily to find the boy without underwear. He smirked and leaned closer "Naughty boy." He gave him a wet kiss then placed himself between Ciel's legs, the pale legs hung lazily on his sides. He was all spread out on the bed with no defense, his immature sex standing small. He looked so cute and vulnerable with an innocent look still taking over his face. "You look so delicious." 

Ciel giggled "You too." he extended his arms up, not reaching Sebastian; he waited for him to come closer. "I want to hold you." He smiled and watched Sebastian lean closer and kiss his chest. The man found the pink nub and kissed it teasingly, waiting for a reaction. His mouth opened and took the nipple in, licking and sucking it. The boy arched his back and closed his eyes "Ahh...ha...mmhh.." He did his best to suppress his voice but Sebastian didn't like it and started to suck harder, bringing his free hand to the inside of Ciel's thigh. 

Ciel opened his eyes, feeling his small cock leak and twitch at every touch of his thigh. "Da..daddy-ah..aaaah..." He couldn't help but rock his hips in desperate need for friction "Please.." He panted as Sebastian moved to the neglected nipple. Ciel felt the new pleasure in a different way, so close to reaching down and touch himself. Sebastian pulled back and looked at the flushed boy, panting and shaking, too lost for words. He kissed a trail down the boy's stomach and hips until he reached the wet member and he kisses the tip "You smell so good...it must be all the sweets you eat." He didn't give Ciel a chance to answer and engulfed the whole thing in his mouth. It was like sucking a popsicle, it didn't reach the back of his throat making it easy to suck every inch of it. 

Ciel threw his head back and his hands clutched the sheets below him. "Ah...daddy!...not so..fast..oh!.." He panted with barely any breath, feeling the heat from his dad's mouth wrap around him and drive him over the edge fast. "So..good.." He whispered as his hips started moving on their own. Sebastian smirked for a second as he kept licking the underside of the boy's cock. He gave a harsh suck to the tip before sliding his tongue in the slit and playing with it. His hand reached to part the boy's ass cheeks and found the small hole. His thump had no problem entering but it took the boy by surprise. 

Ciel arched off the bed and felt himself sink back "Not b-both...please.." He felt the finger thrust inside him making him lose any feeling of his legs. His cock was too close to release and Sebastian was starting to suck on the whole thing again. Ciel buried his finger his father's hair and his eyes closed shut "It's...coming out...da-daddy!.." Sebastian let the boy fuck his mouth as he pleases because it was far from discomforting. Ciel moaned louder this time, not holding back as pleasure clouded his mind.

"Daddy!" Ciel screamed without breath as he released in Sebastian's mouth. He shook and closed his eyes, legs giving out. Sebastian swallowed and pulled his thump out, getting a small moan from the boy. He leaned over him "Are you finished already?"

Ciel opened his eyes with a blush, his chest still heaving "It's your turn daddy." The boy smiled and tried to get up but Sebastian pushed him back down with a kiss. Ciel gasped and his dad took the chance to thrust his tongue and explore the sweet taste he liked so much. He licked the inside of the boy's cheeks and sucked lightly on his tongue making him moan. Ciel pressed his naked body up against his dad's and brought his hands to the silky hair. Sebastian slowly broke the kiss and looked at the half lidded eyes and pink wet lips. "You have got to grow up." he mumbled and kissed Ciel's nose.


	4. There's No Ten in Thirteen

"I read the book you gave me." The nineteen year old was flipping a book with a white cover from end to end while talking, never looking at the doctor. 

"And, what did you think?" She watched him, a little surprised that he finished it in one week. She rolled her chair closer to the table and crossed her legs. 

"It made a lot of sense...but.." He started, placing the book next to him and taking a deep breath. "Hate to break it to you but we never had sex, or as you'd put it..he never raped me. It was always the 'You're too young' excuse." He didn't have his usual confidence. He seemed restless and withered. 

"Are you mad because of that?" She asked normally. Placing his note book and pen down. 

He looked at her, and she saw how sleepless his eyes were. "Look, I understand that what happened was wrong. I understand that it wasn't the ideal way to love someone but that's me. Everything rare and odd and wrong happens to me. I just want.." He punched the cushion lightly and diverted his look from the doctor. 

She wasn't about to write anything down and she tried to talk to him like a fries. She leaned forward and watched him "What do you want?" She waited while he stayed silent. That was her first sign of a breakthrough and she smiled to him "Can we make a deal?"

"Yes." He didn't seem to care. 

She kept the smile on her face "You have to admit everything that you think was wrong with that relationship, as an adult, not the ten year old you. And in return I'll be honest in my judgment about you and Sebastian. If I see by his actions that he somewhat had the right intentions but in a twisty way. I'll admit it, I'll say that he's as bad as everyone thinks. But you have to act like an adult and tell me what was wrong with that relationship."

He looked up, a little surprised and gulped. His eyebrows met and his hands fisted in the velvet couch "I was ten...a minor..I thought I knew what I was doing but..." He looked at her angry "If he was really taking advantage of me wouldn't he just rape me. Why did he say no, we did everything else." He demanded an explanation and Dr. Blanc, for a second, saw the little ten year old Ciel talking. 

"Ciel, I understand how frustrating it is. You're trying to prove me that he's innocent but at the same time I think it has something to do with your feelings. Children who get sexually abused don't like for their abuser to do the same thing with someone else. They want to believe that they're special and they have the full attention of that person. So tell me, are you mad because of that? Do you think he didn't indulge in further sexual acts with you because he doesn't love you anymore?" Her eyes were begging him to look at her and they held so much sadness. 

"It..I didn't...was I supposed to think something else?" He answered with a barely audible voice, almost ashamed. 

She shook her head and smiled "No, it's normal. You have to acknowledge it so we can change that idea. It wasn't your fault. There is nothing wrong with you. It's just that--"

He cut her short with an emotionless tone "His sexual preference is older guys and not kids, right?"

She leaned back on her chair "I can't tell you that. You want to hear that. You want to think that you have a chance with him now."

He was starting to get irritated "Look we established that he's a pedophile so can we move on." He looked away. 

"Do you believe that?" She raised her brows. 

"I don't know. It was just me. How do you know someone's a pedophile when they only liked one kid...and still liked him even when he grew up." he defended Sebastian with all he have. 

"Did he say that he still likes you?" Another calmly asked question. 

He showed his irritation "If I say yes you'll say that he just told me what I want to hear."

"I want your real answer Ciel" Dr. Blanc's words weren't soft and caring this time. 

"Yes...he said it...more than once...he said that...that he'll never forget I was the kid who turned his life into a disco ball. He said he still wants me." Ciel couldn't help but smile to himself towards the end and he still refused to look at his doctor. 

"Do you want him?" She was surprised by her own question but found that it was the one to ask. 

He finally looked up "What kind of question is that? I've..I've never been in love before...and I hate him but I can't stop thinking about him and when I think about him I get an attack and start crying because he's not here to tell me that it will be ok." His anger faded slowly with every word and he found himself close to crying again. 

She picked up her notebook and pen and wrote something down "Why don't you tell me what happened next Ciel."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel jumped on his parents' large bed. The curtains were open, allowing all the light in and the only one sleeping was Sebastian. Ciel bounced on his mother's empty side of the bed and watched his father toss and turn in annoyance. "Wake up!!" He yelled with a smile. 

Rachel poked her head out of the bathroom "Ciel, your dad came home very late last night. Why don't you let him sleep in for a little while longer?" She went back inside and closes the door behind her. Ciel looked at the sleeping man, thinking if he should leave or not. He sighed and dropped his knees. Never lifting his eyes from the jet black hair showing from under the sheets. He crawled slowly and quietly, glancing at the bathroom door to make sure his mom is still inside. He sat in Sebastian's lap and straddled him with a grin. He leaned over and Sebastian quickly removed the sheets from over his face to see the smiling face of his son. Ciel pecked him on the lips and kept his face too close "I woke up hard today...I had to take of it on my own...it was horrible." he bit his lip and kissed his dad again "Morning daddy."

Sebastian took a breath "Your mom is still here." he lifted the boy easily and dumped him on the other side. Ciel smiled and watched as Sebastian just laid with his eyes open. His hair messy and greasy, eyes a little puffy and obviously still drowsy. The boy crawled closer again "So can we play when mom leaves?" He sat up and placed himself over Sebastian's lap again. 

Sebastian looked at him "No...Alois is here and he invited friends." He looked at the bathroom door and tried to push Ciel away but the boy held in place with a grin. He leaned closer "You're hard...you taste so good in the morning..let me taste you." Sebastian's erection poked the boy in his ass and he finally felt it. He rolled over the boy, making him lay down flat on the bed and hovered over his lips with a smirk "There will be no tasting..."

Ciel pushed himself upward and placed his knee right where Sebastian's erect member is "If you don't want my mouth we can always use the back..." He tried to kiss the man but Sebastian pulled away quickly. Ciel frowned and moved his knee slowly "Be nice...it's my birthday daddy." He teased with smirk. His hands roamed down the man's neck and to his chest then his pants "I'm hungry...I want milk..." He lifted his head off the pillow and kissed Sebastian's neck eagerly. Sebastian bucked his hips a little and held a breath. He closed his eyes for a second then pushed himself off the boy. He sat at the edge of the bed giving his back to Ciel. 

The boy giggled and didn't move, watching his dad "You have to use a hole...it's just the matter of which one." He bit his lip and sat down. Moving to hug Sebastian from behind and start kissing the back of his neck. "I want you inside me so bad..."

"We're not having sex" Sebastian said firmly in a near whisper. Still worrying over Rachel coming out of the bathroom. There was no water running so she must be getting dressed. 

Ciel let his fingers rum around his father's chest teasingly as his voice became a whisper in the man's ear "I want you hard and deep. Your fingers aren't enough anymore...or would rather I use a vibrator..." He smiled when Sebastian tensed but he kept talking anyway, leaving a kiss now and then "You want to watch me abuse my ass...spread my legs and put it in..." He closed his eyes and his chest pressed against his father's back. "It would stretch me so much...so I'm ready for you...I want you to do whatever you want to me...fuck me all you want...I want it hard..so hard daddy...can you do that for me..? Please.."

Sebastian was panting, his eyes closed, imagining every word coming out with that lustful sweet voice. His cock was already twitching, soaked with precum. Ciel licked the man's ear and slowly bit his way down to the neck. "Say yes already, I need you so badly...I need you to take me.."

Sebastian opened his eyes and stood up straight as an arrow looking down at the frowning boy. He tried to look as composed as possible "Watch your mouth. You're not allowed to talk like that."

Ciel sighed and rolled his eyes "But I'm allowed to spread my legs for you when you feel like it?" He scoffed and jumped down the bed. He ignored Sebastian's shocked face and walked towards the door. He stopped to look at the bathroom door. "Mom, would you leave already so I can start my day!!" He yelled with his arms crossed on his chest and his locked with Sebastian’s. 

Sebastian watched with surprise, not able to figure out when his sweet little Ciel turned into this hormone filled monster. Rachel opened the door and rushed out to her night stand "A good morning could work too honey...damn, where are they." She looked in her drawers in a hurry while the two males watched. Ciel placed and innocent look on his face "I'm sorry but me and daddy have a special day planned and I don't want to waste it." He glanced at his father like he's saying “better now?”

Rachel looked at him with a smile but still seemed very busy as he walked back to the bathroom and grabbed her small bag and headed to where Sebastian was standing then gave him a kiss. "I'll see you tonight." Ciel glared at her with an angry red face and watched her walk to him then kiss his cheek. "Happy thirteenth birthday sweetie." She smiled and left the room almost running. 

Sebastian smirked "Try not to look so jealous." He walked to the bed and sat down again. He rubbed his eyes and temple before looking at Ciel who seemed like he was about to explode "I'm not! Why would I be jealous? You're getting a divorce anyway!" He huffed and kept the frown on his face. 

Sebastian dropped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling with his arms stretched out "Yes...yes we are." he told himself. Ciel walked closer carefully and climbed the bed again. He sat on his knees next to Sebastian's head and looked down at him. "Why won't you have sex with me?" He wasn't angry, just a little hurt. His voice was low and he was as unsure as ever. 

"I want to...but not now." Sebastian answered, bringing his hand up to stroke the boy's cheek. "You're still young." He sat up and turned around to face the boy. He brought him closer and placed him in his lap. Still aware of his aching erection that poked Ciel's back. Ciel refused to look up so Sebastian had to lift his chin and place a kiss on his lips. "Do you still love me?"

Ciel answered eagerly "More than anyone." He looked up and swallowed as he saw his dad’s lips so close and wanted to claim them. "Just.." He felt the heat find his member and pressed himself closer "Take me...please..please please...I can't take it anymore. I want you...all of you. Please make me yours...spoil me and remind me who I belong to." His words were spoken heavily and unevenly. It was so hard to focus when he was in such position, feeling Sebastian's entire body against his. 

Sebastian seemed phased by the thoughts of Ciel's seduction from earlier. "Hmm...say my name.." He demanded with a smirk. Ciel looked confused by the questions and he showed it "What?" Sebastian licked his lips and his hands rested on the boy's ass "When I take you...you won't be calling me daddy. So get used to saying my name.." He breathed, his cock begging for attention. 

Ciel almost smirked but he parted his lips quickly "But you like it when I call you daddy..." There was no end to Ciel when he starts messing with Sebastian, especially when he mixes it with his very innocent yet seductive ways. "You get so hard over the fact that your little boy is at your mercy...panting and begging for more." The boy started rocking his hips to let Sebastian know how hard he was "Fuck me daddy.." His breath hitched and pushed Sebastian down on the bed. 

The man opened his mouth to breath as Ciel started rubbing their erections together. "No.." He said faintly. His hand pushing Ciel's hips down harder and his eyes closing. Ciel supported himself by placing his hands on his father's chest and rocking faster. "Yes...please...please do me...I want you from behind...would you like that daddy? To take me roughly and make me scream...I'll be your little bitch.." He smirked and felt Sebastian's hand go to his ass. The man still had his eyes closed and head thrown back. "Fuck...Ciel.." He moaned with fast breath and his hips started thrusting up. 

"Should I keep talking...do you wanna cum daddy?...I'll make you cum with my tight hole..." He bit his lips to hold moan as his cock began twitching and a thin layer of sweat covered his body. "Think about how tight I am...so hot...I'll bend over and let you fuck me hard..your big cock thrusting inside me over and over...hmmm...you’re so big...so so big.." He moaned the last words to himself as he felt close to his end. "Oh shit...daddy...” He looked down and saw Sebastian was biting his lips and grunting lowly.  
His eyes opened slightly and stared back at Ciel. "Giving up already..?" He teased making the boy blush a deep red and push his hips down.  
"Bastard...” He lifted himself, keeping himself in the same position but not letting their erections touch and smirked. Sebastian opened his eyes and glared at the boy. "What?" He questioned without patients. He had a leaking cock that needed release so bad it hurts. 

Ciel leaned down "Fuck me.." He demanded. The man's eyes glowed his lust and he held Ciel's gaze "No." he answered teasingly making Ciel turn red to his ears. The boy pushed himself off and sat next to Sebastian with crosses arms "Fine! You can finish yourself." He said with attitude. 

Sebastian chuckled and sat behind the boy "Would you like to watch?" He whispered in his red ear. The boy tensed but relaxed just as fast then leaned back and rested his head on his dad's shoulder "No, you jerk...cause then I'll get more horny. Now say yes." He demanded. 

Sebastian sighed "Why are you in a hurry. We have all the time in the world. Wait few more years." He cooed with his hands hugging the small boy and pressing him back. Ciel accepted the embrace and closed his eyes "Why didn't you wait from the beginning? Why did you accept my feelings When I was ten? If you waited then I could wait." 

Sebastian pulled back, letting go of the boy and climbing down the bed "It's too late for that now." He stated as he ran his hand through his hair and walking to the bathroom. Ciel stood on his knees on the edge of the bed with a smirk "Pedophile." he accused. 

Sebastian stopped and took a second before turning. He looked at the boy and raised a brow "What was that?" He asked. Ciel knew how much his dad hated the word, but he couldn't help not saying it. It was so fun to get a reaction from Sebastian over something so true that's it's stupid. 

Ciel bit his lip seductively and tilted his head "Pedophile...You. Like. Little. Boys." He touched his waistband and hooked his thumps in then pushed his pants down so slowly "Why don't you come here and I'll prove it to you." The waistband was still at the boy's hip and sliding down slowly but Sebastian's eyes were fixed on those little fingers like his life depended on it. His breath was off and uneven again but he refused to move an inch. The boy stopped right at his pubic bone, smiled and bit his lip again, keeping his head to the side "I'm so hot for you right now...I wanna cum so bad daddy..." He pushed his pants all the way down and Sebastian almost squirmed.

The man swallowed as he watched the boy's standing cock, all wet and pink. He still couldn't look away. The boy's smirk grew as he brought his hand and traced his finger slowly over his cock. His head leaned back a little and he took a breath "Maybe you'd like to watch..?...Though I really would love it if you just drop to your knees and suck me..." He giggled and wrapped his hand around his member. His mouth hung open and his eyes closed. Still putting on a show, his free hand reached under his shirt and started playing with his nipple. "Mmm...ahh..daddy...so good...yes.." 

Sebastian bit his lips hard and rushed over to the boy, stopping both his hands and making him open his eyes with faked innocence. "What's wrong daddy?" He asked while having trouble not being smug considering he just won. Sebastian pulled the boy's hand off himself and looked at him with lustful eyes. "Bad..bad boy. If you keep talking like that I might punish you."

Ciel smiled and licked Sebastian's lips "But you like it...you react so well to my words." He almost laughed when Sebastian pulled him closer by the waist and pressed their bodies together. "Punish you." He repeated clearly. Ciel kissed his dad as he wrapped his hands around his neck "Are you going to spank me..?" He felt his cock rub against Sebastian's stomach. He kissed the man again and felt him kiss back. They were both ready to cum any second if it wasn't for Ciel's crazy head. The boy pulled back first "Fuck me in the shower." he suggested with a grin. 

Sebastian smirked "I don't reward naughty boys." He let go of the boy's waist and kisses his lips one last time "I'll take you to the shower...but you're still not getting what you want." He carried Ciel bridal and walked to the bathroom. The boy crossed his arms "Now I'm jealous of mom...at least she had some action." He mumbled to himself making Sebastian chuckle. "So selfish.." Sebastian breathed as he entered the bathroom and closed the door with his foot.


	5. I'm Not Ten Anymore

Dr. Blanc was standing next to the window trying to open it, when she realized that it was locked. She glanced back at Ciel who was lying on the couch with his eyes closed and sighed "Why did you skip few years?" She asked when the window opened. 

He didn't open his eyes "Because there was nothing interesting to tell." he heard the chair roll and sat up quickly to see the doctor facing him. 

She was writing in her notebook "Were you the reason for the divorce?" The question came fast and sudden. 

The boy smirked "He spoiled me...more than you can imagine. I'd say something and he'll just do it without thinking. I told him I want to be with him and that I didn't like how my mom always came first. Next thing I knew, they're filing for divorce. I wasn't the reason, I was just the push he needed to go through with it." He finished with a sigh and rested his head back on the couch. 

"But did he leave your mother for you?" She asked more clearly, almost trying to get a reaction from him. 

He looked at her with the corner of his eyes "Yes. And after, I made it clear to my mom that I want Sebastian in my life so she thought it was a guy bonding thing and let him visit me. We were still secretly together but he wasn't my stepdad anymore."

"And that was a good thing." It was an unsure statement. 

He chuckled "Yes...I wanted him to be my lover not my father." he stressed his words to make sure she understands. 

She started writing again and wasn't looking at him "But you didn't mind at first..?...having him as a stepfather."

He thought about it for a second before taking a breath "It didn't make a difference for me in the first few years but puberty thought otherwise. When I turned thirteen I was just a moody and harmonic. I started seeing my mom as the only thing separating me from being with him. And I told him that so he acted. When I heard about the divorce I knew that we still have to keep it a secret but at least he wasn't my dad."

She sighed and placed her pen down, taking her time to look at him "You knew I was going to bring this up at some point...the sex.."

He couldn't help but grin "Yes...the sex we never had. I was a horny teenager...and in love...what did you expect?" He asked casually. 

She leaned forward on her chair "You were the one who pressed the issue...do you have any idea why would he say no. Other than the fact that he thought you were too young?" She seemed puzzled. 

He shrugged "No...he just said to wait till I was older. What do you think?...and remember our deal Dr. Blanc."

She smiled "The deal. Yes I remember." She looked down and ran it through her mind for a minute "I..think he wanted to wait."

"And?" He waited. 

She picked up the pen and looked at him "From what I heard so far he seemed like he wants you to grow up to decide if you really want to be with him or not. He was aware that you're a kid and your decisions will change. He didn't want you to regret it." She stated with a little effort. 

Ciel smirked "I think you just said something nice about Sebastian."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice day outside, spring came and the sky was clear which was rare. All the flowers in the garden were blooming, trees growing leaves and the grass as green as it gets. There was a white table set up with six chairs and an umbrella over it. It had all kinds of fruits in a basket and five glasses of colorful drinks. A certain blonde was sitting outside, alone on the table with a magazine in her hand. She was flipping through to find the art piece that was published about her in this issue. 

"Where are my little boys?" An overly excited voice was heard from far and the Lady lifted her head for a mere second to see who was it then went back to her magazine. "You better not talk to them like that when they show up Vincent. And hello to you too."

The man with the black hair and dark suit smiled as he walked closer and pulled a chair "Hello Rachel. It's been a long time." He said politely. 

She sighed as she lifted the magazine up "Apparently not long enough."

As the three males came out of the wood, the huge space that was the back yard of the manor greeted them. In the very far end they could see the huge umbrella where Rachel sat and they quickly noticed the other dark figure that was Vincent. Alois smiled and punched Ciel in the arm "You better not chicken out." He teased as he started running towards the table with a grin. 

Ciel stood in place, not moving or talking, just watching his brother get smaller and smaller until he became just a dark figure in the distance. 

"Are you ok?" Sebastian's voice pulled him out. 

Ciel looked at his dad and blurted out as fast as he can "Last time I saw him I was ten. He doesn't know that....he doesn't know I grew up. He thinks I'm ten. In his mind I'm a baby and now it's going to be weird and you know I hate weird. He could've visited more often and then it won't be weird. But...I grew up...I have...secrets. And I like my secrets. I'm a bad person and karma will get me at some point, but at least I love my secrets. I can live with them. And he just thinks I'm ten. He likes Alois more because Alois doesn't like you." He was breathing hard when he finished and felt an attack about to hit. 

Sebastian chuckled and took the boy's hand in his then kissed it lightly "Your father won't hate you because you like me."

Ciel frowned "I don't like you, I love you. See...another secret." He pulled his hand and looked in the direction of his family then started talking nervously and fast again "Don't talk to him, if you talk you'll fight and I'll probably take your side which will make all three of them mad. And don't touch me...I'll just blush and...and he'll think you're pedophile which you are but it's not the point."

Sebastian pulled the boy in the opposite direction and kneeled down so they're on the same level "Ok, stop talking because now I'm nervous too. Just go...no one will know anything. Just like every other time." 

The boy nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah...I can do that." He watched Sebastian stand up and he turned around to start walking but a firm hand held his wrist making him look back. 

Sebastian leaned down and pressed his lips against the boy's for few seconds then pulled back, keeping their faces close "I love you."

Ciel pulled back with his face red as a cherry. He looked away and covered his face by looking down "Jerk" He mumbled as he started pacing away from the man. 

When Ciel and Sebastian finally reached the table, all eyes were on them. Alois stopped his talking and his mom looked up from her magazine. As for Vincent, he was just staring in surprise. The two sat down next to each other, Ciel made sure of that. The silence just became uncomfortable until Vincent decided to break it. "You grew up a lot." 

Ciel sighed and didn't look at him "Not really. I'm still too short. But I guess you wouldn't know that because you're always busy doing more important things." He scoffed as he sunk into the chair. 

Rachel placed her magazine down "Ciel, you know you're not allowed to talk like that...he's still your dad."

Ciel looked at her almost disgusted "No..he's my biological father, Sebastian's my dad." As much as he hated to admit it, it was still true. No matter what anyone says, Sebastian will be known as his stepdad and never a lover. 

Vincent looked down for a second "It's alright, I deserved that." He took breath "How was your birthday yesterday?" He asked, trying to get rid of some of the awkwardness. 

Sebastian watched Ciel, amused of how the boy will lie this time. Spending the day in the tub together until May-rin thought Ciel was missing wasn't something he can admit to. Ciel was still refusing to look at Vincent "Fine."

Rachel cleared her throat. "Why don't you tell us what you did with Sebastian. You did say that you have a whole day planned." She smiled to encourage Ciel. 

Alois looked a little confused "Really? Because I was in the main hallway with my friends all day yesterday. We didn't see you leave."

All eyes were again staring at the two, but expecting an answer from Ciel. The boy swallowed lightly and shifted in his chair "We..." He started and looked at Sebastian "Used the back door." He answered quickly. 

Sebastian couldn't help but hold a laugh "Even though I don't like using it because it's so much trouble." 

Ciel looked at him like he's about to smack him, fully aware of the double meaning of both their words. He looked at his mom "And then we went to the woods...you know doing guy stuff." He wasn't sure where he was going with this fake day but at least he was a good lair. 

Vincent smiled and nodded "Do you like hunting?"

The boy froze. He hated hunting. He hated everything that involved killing innocent creatures. It was like Vincent was trying to make Ciel hate him on purpose. Sebastian quickly leaned forward "No..we actually went horseback riding. Ciel is very good and he's close to beating me." Another bluntly spoken lie. It wasn't a complete lie because Ciel does know how to ride horses. 

Vincent seemed amused and he went back to talking to Ciel "Last time I was here you'd hide behind Sebastian and now you ride horses." 

Ciel sighed in annoyance "Maybe because last you were here I was ten. Try visiting more often and you might find yourself doing a better job as a father and not just a CEO."

Rachel opened his eyes "Ciel!" He yelled. "If you keep this up, you will be grounded."

He stood up and pushed the chair back "By all means, go ahead. I didn't know telling the truth was a crime. And it's not my problem that he's a loser who likes to run away from his problems." He turned to Vincent and his face showed so many unreadable emotions. "You accidentally killed my little brother and your best course of action was running!" He breathed a laugh and continued sarcastically "Oh yeah! Let's get a divorce and I'll run to some European country and be happy. Forget about my other two kids. They don't matter." He looked at Alois "Except for your perfect boy. The golden star you call Alois." He shook his head in disbelieve as he went back to glare at Vincent "You are a pathetic excuse for a father. Please do the universe a favor and don't have kids ever again!" 

He left the table and paced in the direction of the manor. It took Vincent a while to get over the shock then stand up to go after him but he found Sebastian already passing him "You've done enough." Sebastian said with and angry face then disappeared after the boy. 

Sebastian was running when he saw Ciel between some bushes near the front door. He ran faster and called the boy but Ciel ignored him and started walking faster. Sebastian called again when he got closer to the boy and pulled him by the elbow. He pushed Ciel against a brick wall and locked him by placing his hands on either side. 

Ciel was panting. Having trouble breathing and his eyes were teary. His chest rose and he looked at Sebastian angry "I hate you! This is all your fault, why did you have to be such a good dad. You're a horrible person. Making me love you like this when I could've been happy by having you as my dad. I hate it..I hate it so much because I love you. Now I have two horrible dads...bastard!" He punched the man in the chest few times before calming down and resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. 

"Are you done?" Sebastian asked as he held the boy to his chest, slowly rubbing his back. 

"I hate you…" he mumbled, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around his father's neck. He lifted his head and looked up "How long are you going to let me wait?" He stood in his toes and barely reached Sebastian's lips "Make me feel better daddy."

Sebastian smiled and his hands lowered to the boy's ass "Say my name first. Just like you did few minutes ago." He was almost begging with his tone but his eyes said something else. 

The boy shook his head "I like calling you daddy." He answered as his eyes were finding the man's lips, getting ready to kiss them. 

"You're too old for that." Sebastian pushed the boy against the wall again and hovered over him "You better make it quick before someone sees us." He smirked as Ciel blushed an pushed him away. He stepped back and watched Ciel try to get back to normal. 

"Pervert!" He hissed and fixed his hair. He heard Sebastian chuckle and Ciel walked closer with a smirk "I forgot to tell you. Vincent is staying for about a week. So good luck trying to lay a hand on me." He ran his hand over the man's chest that tensed but tried to hide it. He giggled and looked down "It's going to be a long week...daddy." He teased. 

Sebastian lifted the boy's chin and looked him in the eyes "For you." He pecked the boy on the lips and pulled back. Looking as composed as ever and smiled normally "I'll be inside if you need me."

Ciel watched him walk away to the front door with a flushed face and tensed arms but his legs were losing their strength. He gulped and looked down. Aware of his blush. "Pervert." He mumbled under his teeth and followed after him. 

Ciel opened his parents' bedroom door and peaked inside. Hoping he'll find Sebastian. He saw legs on the end of the bed so he opened the door further and saw Sebastian lying on his back with his eyes closed. He walked in as quietly as possible and closed the door behind him then turning the lock. "Daddy." He called as he tiptoed to the bed. A smile tugged his lips when Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at him. 

The boy climbed the bed when his dad extended his arm for him. He crawled to Sebastian's lap and positioned himself right on top. "Let's play. Everyone is still in the garden." He asked blushing. Slowly reaching his hand for Sebastian's belt and undoing it. 

The man sighed and simply watched, not stopping Ciel. "If your father gets suspicious, I'll be the one in trouble." He stated as the boy started tugging the pants down just below the hips and smiled. Ciel leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the older's neck. "I'll visit you every day in jail." he licked right under Sebastian's ear while his hand began jerking the huge cock through the boxers. 

Sebastian chuckled and ran his hand over the boy's back, slowly reaching his ass and lingering over the hem of the pants. "And you'll probably be taken to a mental institution because you were molested." His fingers snuck under Ciel's pants and touched the cold skin. He pushed his hand deeper until he found what he was looking for and rubbed the boy's hole. "I bet this right here missed me." His fingers pushed against Ciel's entrance to emphasize his point and the boy bit his lip. 

Ciel looked up, his hand going under the boxers and touching the hardened member, slowly pumping it. "How come I give you what you want but you don't do the same." He leaned back, forcing his dad's hand out of his jeans and sitting over Sebastian's knees then pulling his boxers down and freeing his erection. He leaned closer to the standing cock and kissed the tip "God...I need you inside me so badly." The boy was talking to the man's giant cock which made him smile. 

Ciel licked the tip, tasting it. One hand was already working the base because he knows he can't take it all in his mouth. He started sucking in the tip and Sebastian just opened his mouth to breath and kept his eyes on the boy. Ciel let go with a pop and moved to lick the underside of his cock. He gave one long lick then small ones all around. Leaving trail of wet kisses. He glanced at Sebastian who had his eyes closed and chest heaving. He smirked and started sucking on the tip, slowly lowering his head and taking a little more with each suck. Right after the middle he reached his limit and let his hand jerk the rest of the exposed flesh. He could feel Sebastian pulsing in his mouth and struggling to keep his hips in place. He started popping his head in an even pace and tasting more of the man. 

He heard a small moan from his dad followed by his name so he relaxed his jaw and pushed himself down further. Taking in more of Sebastian's cock and deep throating him. Sebastian tensed and his hand grabbed the boy's hair and tugged it. Pushing him even more. Ciel pulled back before he started gagging every time the tip hit the back of his throat and went back to sucking without moving his head. "Fuck...Fuck! Ciel.." Sebastian hips were bucking up which wasn't as uncomfortable. Ciel allowed his dad to move his hips and he relaxed his jaw again. The older began fucking the boy's mouth with his head thrown back and his hand still grabbing the dark hair. 

The boy closed his eyes, focusing on controlling his gag reflex. It didn't seem like Sebastian was going to last long so placed both hands on his dad hips and lightly pushed them down. Telling him to slow down a bit. Sebastian sucked a breath and groaned, letting go of Ciel's hair and letting him take control again. The boy began popping his head faster and faster, his hand working the same pace. He felt the precum in mouth and he swallowed before starting to suck, making all kinds of loud noises on purpose because he knew how much it affected Sebastian. The older tensed, and the pool in his stomach was slowly leaving, his legs were going numb and just hearing Ciel was driving him over the edge. 

Ciel pushed himself down as far as he could and popped his head fast while keeping his tongue lick the underside. He felt Sebastian buck his hips up and he came in his mouth. It hit the back of his throat and pulled back quickly. He tried to swallow without couching but it was too sudden. He looked at Sebastian's blissful expression and almost tainted cheeks before wiping his mouth. He covered the soft cock and put the boxers on again then the pants and climbed over his dad. He laid on top of him and listened to his heartbeat. "You could warn me before you fuck my mouth. What you have between your legs isn't the normal size." He protested with a frown even through Sebastian can't see him. 

The man smiled and closed his eyes "If I won't fit in your mouth, then how can I fit in your little ass?" He teased. His arms wrapping around the boy. 

Ciel closed his eyes and sighed inwardly "That's because my little ass has been abused by you so many times daddy." He lifted his head and looked at the man "The only difference this time is that you'll abuse it with your cock. Which is much much bigger.." He smirked and kissed Sebastian's cheek "I can't wait to feel how hard you'll be inside me...you'll fill me up, won't you daddy." He placed that innocent look in his face before he rested his head again and closed his eyes. Sebastian felt his cock twitch and he closed his eyes again "It will be a long week" he mumbled to himself.


	6. The Minute You Turn Around

"How did you feel about having all three of your parents living together?" The blonde doctor asked without much focus. She had glasses on this time and was sitting behind her desk with her usual notebook. 

"It was for one week." Ciel answered nonchalantly. 

She nodded and kept silent. Writing in her notebook. Ciel watched, realizing that she was busy with something else. Even though she could've canceled the appointment, she didn't, which meant she wasn't that busy. He cleared his throat and looked at her, waiting for her to notice him. She kept her eyes on what she was writing and ignored him. The boy cleared his throat again "Dr. Blanc." He called a little irritated. She hummed a response and picked up another paper. He called out louder this time "Dr. Blanc!" She looked up and waited "Yes."

"Are you going to keep ignoring me?" He asked while raising his eyebrows. 

"No, no...can we just skip this and move straight to the story?" She gestured her hand so he can start so he sighed and sat back. Still annoyed but didn't mind.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian and Ciel were coming down the stairs in a hurry after Rachel called out a family meeting. Ciel was planning on taking a nap with Sebastian after their session but that was cut short. Ciel looked at the man next to him "So what's this about?"

Sebastian took a breath in annoyance "We're announcing the divorce. So act surprised." He didn't give Ciel a chance to answer when he opened the door to the living room and saw the family sitting in a circle on the sky blue couches. The two walked in and the door was closed behind them. Ciel tried not to smile from the overwhelming happiness and just kept a straight face. Until Sebastian sat next to Rachel, which made the boy frown a little but it wasn't something new for anyone. 

Ciel glanced at Vincent and Alois before locking his eyes on Sebastian even if he wasn't looking. Rachel was the one to talk first and she was mostly talking to Ciel "There is no easy way to say this, but Sebastian and I are getting a divorce... and it was a mutual decision." 

Alois didn't need a minute to answer "Why?" He wasn't shocked just disbelieving. 

Rachel spoke again "That is private--"

Ciel cut her off "He's our stepdad, how much more private can it get?" He did a good job in faking surprise but the question was just revenge on Sebastian for what happened in the garden. Ciel knew the reason for the divorce was Sebastian's fuck buddy Claude. Rachel caught him and it was very awkward for the both of them. Rachel had half a mind to work it out but with Ciel's persistence on the divorce, Sebastian said that they need this. 

Sebastian glared at the boy with calm eyes, and barely any expressions but he was defiantly saying that this isn't over. "It's between your mother and me, let's leave it at that."

Ciel leaned forward "So you're leaving?" He looked at his mom "I don't want him to leave. I'm not losing another dad--my only dad." He corrected himself and pushed himself to start looking angry. 

"Ciel--" His mother cooed but was interrupted before saying anything else. "Don't Ciel me, he's leaving and it's your fault--"

Vincent spoke loudly "Don't talk to your mother like that."

Ciel looked at him with real anger this time "You..shut up! No one wants your opinion and you shouldn't even be here!" He turned to his mother again, aggravated "I don't want my dad to leave. And you need to do something about it. Because I will lock him in my room if I have to....but he's not leaving." He stated firmly, proud of himself for not freaking out and looking cheesy. 

Alois sighed "I don't mean to sound like a dick...even though I'm not Sebastian's biggest fan...You're just ruining Ciel's childhood mom." He spoke to his mom while he looked as uncaring as always. 

Ciel gave him a quick look, a little surprised but appreciative, then turned to his mother again. With the same firm and angry look he waited for a response. Sebastian had to play the dad's role and not the lover which meant he had to agree with Rachel. "Ciel, I'll be living few miles away. I can come visit and we can still spend time together."

Ciel was taken off guard with the way Sebastian was talking so he took a minute to recompose himself before speaking again. "We live together and I barely see you. I don't want just visits...we're not friends, you're my dad." He sounded desperate and he hated how much be pointed out that Sebastian was his dad because what he really wanted was to make everyone forget that. 

Sebastian and Rachel exchanged some looks in silence. Neither of them saying anything and in result just making Ciel irritated. Ciel knew what he had to say, he practiced it and memorized it in his mind since he knew about the divorce. He just needed a little more rejection so his reaction can look believable and not planned. He stared at Sebastian, expecting him to be the one who will push on saying no. Instead, Rachel sighed and looked at Ciel "I can't sugar code it. You're not a baby and this is how it's going to be. There's no easy solution."

Ciel converted his stare and frowned in annoyance "That's all you've got? Telling me I'm not a baby, I already know that. I'm telling you that I don't want him to leave. I need a guarantee that I will see him again."

"I know it's hard to take it all in but--" Sebastian was just beginning to sound believable when he was cut. 

"No buts, if you really know how hard it is then do something about it." Ciel pleaded with his face turning red. He was almost believing his own lie. "Maybe...maybe I can stay over the weekends...you'll be living alone right?" The planned speech came out a little too real simply because Ciel really wanted to be alone with Sebastian. 

Rachel looked at Sebastian, expecting him to have an answer but he just looked back. "You have to ask your mom." He said, a little unsure. 

"No, you have work and I can't dump my kids on you." She protested with a firm tone while looking at Sebastian. 

Alois leaned forward "Kid...not kids...just one of us." He corrected, stealing all eyes then going back to his phone. 

Ciel didn't have to act anymore, the part where he had to convince his mother was very real. "But he doesn't mind."

"You don't know that honey." She said more calmly. 

Ciel looked at Sebastian eagerly "Do you..?" He asked, so much hope in his eyes. 

Sebastian shook his head slightly "Not at all, I will be working of course but it's not new to have you living with me." His words were spoken to Ciel which made Vincent a little uneasy of why he was taking this up with the boy and not his mother. 

Rachel sighed, not sure "I still don't think it's a good idea. I mean--Isn't the weekend a little too long?" She looked at Sebastian. 

"Again, I will be working. He won't be any trouble and no, the weekend isn't too long. If anything, it's too short." He smiled to add some truth to his words. 

Rachel looked at Ciel, who was begging with his eyes. Every part of him was living for this moment. The moment he's free to be Sebastian's lover without any eyes watching them or any chains holding them back. Rachel closed her eyes for a second "Fine." She seemed annoyed by her own decision but Ciel didn't seem to care. 

The sapphires widened and his upper body rose in excitement. "Really?"

"Don't make me change my mind." She huffed as she stood up and looked at Vincent for a second. Alois followed her and was the first to leave the room. His entire presence was just for show since he didn't care. Rachel watched him leave then looked at Vincent "Can we talk for a minute." She asked politely. 

Vincent nodded and stood up eagerly. He gave a shallow smile to Ciel and Sebastian then walked to the door while Rachel turned to look at her son, she leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead "You are welcome." She joked, giving him half a smile. The boy laughed and looked up "Thank you." He said lowly. 

Both males waited for Rachel to leave and close the door behind her and the minute she did, Ciel had an uncontrollable grin on his face. Sebastian chuckled and laid back on the couch "What's that for?" He questioned amusingly. 

The boy jumped from his chair and next to the man, he pressed a kiss on his neck and rested his head there "We're free."

"That was some good acting. You had me convinced for a minute." Sebastian chuckled and gently stroked the boy's back. 

Ciel pushed himself off and laid his head on Sebastian's thigh, closing his eyes and feeling the man's hand on his hair. "At least look a little happier." He teased as he relaxed. 

Sebastian smirked as he ran his hand through the boy's hair "If I get any happier you'll be naked on this couch." He ran his thump over the perky lips and sighed "So don't tempt me little one...you already know how happy I am." He leaned down and kissed the boy's ear. 

The door to the living room was slightly opened and the man with the dark suit changed his mind about coming when he saw Ciel laughing while lying on Sebastian's thigh. Vincent closed the door so only a small crack was left and he can see through it. 

He heard Ciel's laugh fade and he opened his mouth to speak "You know how much I'd love that." He closed his eyes and enjoyed Sebastian's hand on his head. 

"Are you worried about what your father thinks?" Sebastian's question was a little sudden and unexpected. 

Ciel took a breath and opened his eyes "Why are we talking about that? I was happy you know." The boy frowned and lifted his head. He sat with his legs up and looked at Sebastian. 

"You're worried about what he thinks." He repeated, this time as a statement, not question. 

"No!" Ciel answered quickly.

"Ciel.." Sebastian tilted his head. 

"No...maybe...don't look at me like that." He looked away and rested his head on the man's shoulder. 

Sebastian sighed and looked in front of him. "I'm not looking at you. I'm talking to you. Now talk back..." He had a small smirk on his face. 

"Be quite then. You look better when you don't talk." He smiled and nuzzled closer. 

"So disrespectful...is that how you speak to your dad." He teased with his eyes lowing to look at the boy's face. 

Ciel lifted his head and faced his dad "You are not my dad...the minute you sign those papers...but I'm still calling you daddy." The boy bit his lip slightly and his eyes focused on the man's lips. 

"Bad boy." Sebastian shook his head with a smirk. 

Vincent had his eyebrows knitted together, feeling very uneasy and confused. The door was closed and he walked in the opposite direction. The first thing on his mind is finding Rachel. He paced upstairs and went to his old bedroom. He found Rachel coming out of the shower and he slammed the door behind him. "Are they always like this?" He asked is a loud voice. 

Rachel dried her hair with a towel "Who is like what?" She questioned while walking to the mirror. 

Vincent walked after her "Is Sebastian always like that with Ciel?" He repeated with irritation. 

She glanced at him through the mirror "Like what? I told you they're close. He was there for your son when you left. Now what's this about?" She stopped what she was doing and turned to him. 

The man sighed and blinked few times "Aren't they too close? Don't you see anything wrong with it?" He was getting louder and more aggravated. 

The blonde looked away for a second, annoyed "Take it up with your son...that is if he agrees to talk to you." 

Vincent shook his head and turned to walk away. He had an angry expression on his face and balling fists. It was more agitating that Rachel won't listen to him than to see Ciel too close to Sebastian. He slammed the door on his way out and hissed under his teeth "If he talks to me.."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Ciel bit his lip nervously as he watched the man focused on his book. He looked so sexy with his hair falling in his face, his eyes fixed on the pages, his long fingers rested on his thin lips that were licked every once and a while. The boy swallowed and took few more steps towards the chair. Sebastian hasn’t seen him yet. The door to the study was behind Sebastian's favorite chair that faced the huge window. So Ciel took his time in mesmerizing every patch of pale skin and every feature the reflected against it and glowed brightly. He reached his hands from behind his dad and covered his eyes. A very large smile on his face and more than red cheeks that he wasn't aware of. 

Sebastian placed his book in his lap and his hands were brought up to touch the ones covering his eyes. He smirked and took a breath "I wonder who it might be.."

The boy leaned closer, brushing his lips against the older's ear, and taking in his scent "How many boys do you know that can get hard from thinking about you?" He removed his hands and walked to face Sebastian "Because only one name should come to mind." He sat in the man's lap and licked his lips. 

Sebastian threw the book on the desk and felt the boy's erection as he placed his hands over his thighs. His eyes were skimming the small lips than down the neck and lower "You're getting me in a lot of trouble.." He breathed. 

Ciel pressed himself closer and hovered over the thin lips "But I've been thinking about you all day...it's so tiring not being able to touch you...or be touched by you.." He licked Sebastian's lips and pulled back, running his hands up and down the man's toned chest. 

Sebastian fought the heat that was threatening his half aroused member and looked into Ciel's eyes "Don't...do that...don't make me lose whatever control I have left. I've been doing good this entire day and so were you."

"But I can't do this every day...I need you daddy." The boy begged with frowning eyes and blushed face. 

Sebastian took another deep breath that didn't help much "We can be all alone this weekend so just focus on that." He wasn't convinced in his own words. 

Ciel pecked the older's lips "That's what I've been doing...but then I think about you taking me...and I think about how big you are..." His chest rose and his lips parted for breath, making Sebastian stare at them like he was hypnotized. "I...think about being alone with you and I have so many naughty thoughts...I can't stop them daddy."

Sebastian pushed the small frame away slowly until he forced him to stand, making the boy frown and cross his arms. Sebastian leaned forward and looked at Ciel "For me...just wait...I promise I'll be worth it."

The boy pulled back and he huffed "Oh, so I should wait because when we’re alone you’re going to do something different? Or is it always going to be me begging and you denying me?” his lips pressed together in anger and his voice became louder “No...you know what..you can't touch me anymore." He stated angrily. 

Sebastian looked confused and leaned back a little "What?"

The younger repeated "You can't touch me...you're not allowed to. Not until you say yes." He was red with anger this time and his voice shook "I'm not a toy, so unless you agree to have sex with me...you can't touch me." His sapphires locked with the scarlets and he held a stare. 

Sebastian lowered his eyes as he thought about what was said then he looked at the boy "You want me to hold back? Is that it?"

"Yes..you said we should wait few years then fine, but while we wait, you're not laying a finger on me." He crossed his arms again, waiting impatiently.

Sebastian relaxed in his chair "You want to have sex that badly." He half stated and half asked. 

"I want to have sex that badly." The boy repeated with a confident voice 

"Then I hope you become a patient person." Sebastian's smirk could be seen from a mile away and it only made the boy more aggravated. He huffed and walked to the door without giving one look to Sebastian. His plan didn't include Sebastian being ok with this. He assumed the man would agree at the spot. But this just proved to the boy that he might be just a toy for real.


	7. It Hurts to See You Hurt

"Ciel, do you know what Stockholm syndrome is?" Dr. Blanc's question was very emotionless. She was staring right through Ciel with steady expression and barely any movement. 

"Oh God, not this.." Ciel assumed that she reached her limits with him. That she doesn't believe his story because so far he hasn't given her a reason to. It was acceptable because he already prepared himself for this reaction. She just needed to be a little more patient. 

"Simple question." She raised her eyebrows, almost daring him to answer. 

Ciel took a big breath and started talking slowly with boredom "Stockholm syndrome, or capture-bonding, is a psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending and identifying with them. These feelings are generally considered irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims, who essentially mistake a lack of abuse from their captors for an act of kindness." His eyes were almost sleepy from boredom. 

Dr. Blanc continued after the boy like she's trying to prove a point or mention something he's forgotten. "Stockholm syndrome can be seen as a form of traumatic bonding, which does not necessarily require a hostage scenario, but which describes a strong emotional ties that develop between two persons where one person intermittently harasses, beats, threatens, abuses, or intimidates the other. One commonly used hypothesis to explain the effect of Stockholm syndrome is based on Freudian theory. It suggests that the bonding is the individual's response to trauma in becoming a victim. Identifying with the aggressor is one way that the ego defends itself. When a victim believes the same values as the aggressor, they cease to be a threat."

"Thanks for the psychology lesson but I have photographic memory. I remember everything from my psychology courses in college." He chuckled and a smirk tugged his lips "You still believe that this is the case here? Well, allow me to prove you wrong."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two half naked boys laid facing away from the pool and in the direction of the sun. It was summer at last, or so it appeared. Summer didn't last long and it usually rains so whenever there was sun, the two brothers would take advantage by using the pool on the roof. They'd spend time together, enjoy the sun, and then have a swim contest which Alois always wins. The blonde was on his phone, while the bluenette had a book in his hand. They both had sunglasses and only swim shorts on. The pool was behind them along with the only exit. 

"Hey, check it out." Alois demanded with a grin as he threw his phone to Ciel's lap. The boy barely caught it and he gave the older an annoyed look before picking up the phone and see the picture of the naked girl with the white long hair. He threw the phone back like it was the pelage and glared at his brother. "What the hell? Is that Hannah?" He questioned in shock. Not realizing how red he's become. 

Alois laughed as he took the phone again "Yeah..." He turned to his brother with a genuinely interested look "Do you think if mom sees thing she'll think I'm straight?" He was half asking himself. 

Ciel leaned back again but kept his head to the side to see the blonde "This is about you...I should've known."

Alois sat straight and faced his little brother. His phone was still in his hand "Do you think she'll believe? I mean, I can tell she suspects something because all my friends are boys and I never had a girlfriend. So I was thinking to leave my phone somewhere, and since she's a mother, she'll be tempted to snoop around and when she sees the picture..." He finally looked up "Like magic, she'll lay off my back."

"The picture of Hannah? Does she know?" Ciel was between shocked and confused. 

"Relax, she knows. It was her idea...she's my fake girlfriend." His grin widened as he waited for an answer. 

Ciel took a deep breath "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He picked up his book and faced forward again, completely ignoring the blonde. Alois simply laughed and leaned down to pick his ear buds. He gave Ciel one last glance before placing them in his ears and turning the music up. 

When Ciel found himself unable to read due to the sun glow he placed his book down carefully on the ground and took his glasses off. He stood up while looking at the blonde who removed one ear bud and waited. "I'm gonna warm up." Ciel said while stretching, getting a nod from the older brother before going back to his music. The boy walked to the pool and squatted to test the water with his hand. It was only warm on the surface and when he dipped his entire hand he felt how cold it was. A shiver ran through his body as he stood up and walked around to the far edge where the stairs were. As he sat down he heard the door open and he turned to see who it was. 

Sebastian didn't seem to notice the boy when he walked past the frame, leaving the door open. He saw Alois sitting and giving his back to the door than saw the small boy sitting with his legs in the water. He smirked to himself as he walked to the edge while Ciel watched quietly. The man sat down with his eyes locked at the pale skin and arousing body. "When are you coming inside?" He asked when they were on the same eye level. 

Ciel smiled wide "When the sun goes down." He leaned back on his hands noticed Sebastian's eyes devour his body. "Do you miss me?" He teased, unable to keep from grinning. 

"Do you know that your parents left few minutes ago? When was the last time we were alone Kitten?...I'll be paged to work soon and I don't want to waste my time watching T.V or reading a book." The man seemed to be impatient which was a source of amusement to Ciel. 

"You really do miss me...I bet you want to leave all kinds of marks on my chest.." He chuckled and tilted his head a little, with half a smirk and very low and lustful tone "And imagining how hot my mouth would be around you--" Ciel's eyes widened when he felt the older man's hand on his mouth. 

"Don't! If you still love me even the slightest, don't finish that sentence." Sebastian's words were spoken heavily and hardly. Ciel could've sworn that he saw a blush on his father's face. The boy removed the big hand and peaked behind him to see the Alois is still busy then he crawled closer and placed both hands on Sebastian's chest "But that's the thing, I do love you...that's why we're doing this." He took a deep slow breath and made sure that the older was watching "Such a simple word...all you have to do is say yes daddy...then you can do whatever you want to me.." He couldn't hold a smirk "Absolutely anything...I would never say no to you.." He bit his lip a little and moved backwards, all while leaving Sebastian dazed. The man had no control left. 

They've been playing mouse and cat for a week now, Sebastian being the cat and Ciel being the sneaky little mouse that refused to be caught no matter what. Vincent was leaving tomorrow and so was Sebastian, this was their last chance to be together alone until next weekend. Ciel impressed himself with the amount to self-control he has. He's been very frustrated, just as much as Sebastian, but he just wanted to see the man give up so badly that he was fine with being frustrated. 

Sebastian sighed lowly and kept his eyes on the boy, unable to move them even though he wanted to. "You are enjoying this more than you should, little kitten." He smiled and leaned forward, his face too close to the other "Don't I get a break, just a small break so I can really do whatever I want to that little body.." He wasn't his usual confident self, being dragged around like a toy by a thirteen year old can do that to a man. 

Ciel brushed his lips teasingly over his dad's and moved his head back to put distance between them again "Oh daddy, poor poor daddy..." He laughed a little and had his legs in the water, turning to look at the older with a sharp smile "I guess I am patient after all." He dipped his entire body in carefully but stayed next to the edge where Sebastian was "And just because I said no, doesn't mean you can go find someone else...." He tilted his head innocently "Your kitten gets jealous fast." Ciel turned around, not watching the man as he stood up and walked to the door while keeping his eyes on him. He dived inside the water to get his entire body wet then peaked only his eyes before pushing him legs off and start to swim. 

After two laps, and deciding that is was enough of a warm up, he turned to finish his lap. His eyes were closed and his lungs took as much oxygen as possible, he dove down and swan his way up. He felt a sharp sting in his legs and lost his balance for a minute, making him dive deeper before taking any air. His eyes shot up when he felt the pain again and realized that his leg is useless. He was in the middle of the water, near the bottom and running out of air fast. He tried to kick with his other leg but any move he made just added to the pain, making his leg tense the more. He couldn't help but scream when the muscles clenched and in return forcing all the air out. 

He felt the water being swallowed and closing his mouth didn't help. His eyes were too hazy by the water and as his conscious slipped, all he saw was darkness, he felt the pain slowly fade but he was too out of air to try and swim. He finally gave up and allowed his body to relax and the water to invade his lungs, while his body hit the bottom.


	8. There Is Something in My Chest

"Does Sebastian ever talk about himself?...I mean, does he tell you private things regarding his past or even present? Like why he became a surgeon...or if his parents are alive?" It was Dr. Blanc third question about Sebastian. Ciel found this session particularly revolving about Sebastian more than any other but he just assumed that the doctor's curiosity got the better of her. 

Ciel took a breath and thought about it for a while "Sometimes...I never ask so he had no reason to tell me anything. But sometimes he'd tell me things that no one knew because he thinks it'll bring us closer together." His answer was simple, but not quiet satisfying for the doctor. 

"How much does he tell you?" She asked again, in a more relaxed tone but the boy could see right through her. She was a little impatient. 

"Enough." He tried not to smile too wide so she doesn't realize how taunting he was getting. 

She placed her notebook and pen down then crossed her legs and leaned against her chair "How about a side story then, tell me a story about a time you shared together and didn't have to resort to...sexual contact."

He leaned forward a little and titled his head with a smirk "I see, you're trying to convince me that he was toying with me. That he didn't take me seriously, is that it? You believe that if he saw me as an equal and believed that we were in a real relationship, then he'd tell me things...personal things. And not just use me for pleasure." He was almost daring her to deny it. 

She breathed a laugh "You have a way of making people angry and irritated, did you know that?" She looked right into his sapphires. 

He leaned back again and relaxed "I wouldn't have it any other way. I told you that by the time I'm done with the story you won't be so defensive. I'm not saying that you'll like Sebastian or see things my way...but just lose that attitude towards him."

"Well, go on then...curiosity is killing me." She picked up her notebook and pen then waited silently with a smile.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The loud chatter was a little annoying but Vincent didn't want to waste the sun. He sat in a café near the water front so the heat from the sun was as refreshing as the cold air coming from the water. He looked at his watch a third time after getting a little aggravated with the fact that his guest wasn't very punctual. A waitress came by his table again to pick up the empty glass he had and asked if he needed anything else. He said that he'll have the same thing in few minutes in hopes of having his guest showed by then. 

The sound of a chair being dragged made Vincent look up to see the man with the light brown hair and a hat. He was wearing a dress shirt and a dark pants with light sweater. He sat down and took his hat off and his blue eyes met with Vincent's. "You're late, Mr. Abberline." He stated. 

The man smiled apologetically "Traffic, can't be helped." His hands rested in his lap "What business do you need me for Mr. Phantomhive." He had a calm and serious tone.

Vincent cleared his throat and glared right into the man "I need you to follow my son and his former-stepfather." His tone was as serious as his eyes. It was true that he was doing this based on a bad feeling but since money wasn't problem, there was nothing stopping him. 

The private investigator was taken aback by the request, it wasn't the first time he'd been asked to follow a son or an ex-wife's ex-husband, and it was the combination that surprised him a little. "What am I looking for Mr. Phantomhive?" He choose to keep his feelings to himself and acted professionally. 

Vincent was as calm as he can possibly be "Anything out of the ordinary, my son is spending the weekend in the man's house and I would like to know what goes on when they're alone."

To be surprised was an understatement for the investigator, what could a boy and his former-stepfather be doing when they're alone? There is a limit to what they can do, watch a movie, eat, go golfing, and sleep. A very limited list, no private investigator was needed for this kind of information. "What’s the address?" Regardless, Abberline had to do to his job whether it looked out of the ordinary or not. Vincent was paying him no matter the information he presents.

Vincent took out a small notebook, same size as his palm, from his inner chest pocket with a pen and wrote down the address along with Sebastian's full name. He slid the paper across after tearing it and placed the notebook and pen back inside his jacket. "You will report to me the second you see anything suspicious, understood?"

Abberline took the paper and scanned with his eyes before placing it in a pocket. "Of course."

"And for payment, you will receive half now and half after I decide you are done." He pulled a check book from another pocket and wrote down a number, the date, and signed. He looked at the investigator expression when he saw the number on the check and smiled "I'm guessing that it's enough."

Abberline placed the check in the same pocket "Yes, it's more than enough. Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Phantomhive."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was bright, very bright, more than Ciel is used to. It smelled like sanitizer and alcohol, which made his nose wrinkle. He kept his eyes close for a while, there was an itch around his mouth and nose but he didn't know why. As Ciel adjusted to the artificial air he was breathing, he found that the noise of breathing was coming from him. He had a mask in his mouth helping him breathe, his eyes opened and he saw his feet with a white sheet on top. 

"Mom, he woke up." It was Alois' voice. Ciel finally looked around to see his mother entering the room as Alois stood by the door frame without looking at the boy. Rachel had the most worried yet happy look on her face. She rushed to her son's side and he slowly sat up when he realized this was a hospital. It's been a long time since he's been here mostly because he's been able to keep his attacks under control. 

He annoyingly got rid of the mask on his face and struggled with it a little before setting it aside and turning to his mother with a soft smile "I'm alright, please don't look so worried." He leaned on her hand that stroked his hair gently. She only smiled in relief. The boy peaked at his older brother who seemed to have trouble meeting his eyes and questioned "Are you ok Alois?"

The blonde kept glaring at the floor in anger "Ya" He spoke between his teeth, making Ciel look at his mother in confusion and wait for an answer quietly. Rachel walked to Alois and wrapped his arm around his shoulder "He thinks that it's his fault you drowned."

Ciel raised a brow "Unless he can make me cramp without touching me than yes, it's his fault." He joked and tried to laugh only to realize how hard it was, his chest was hurting if he tried to do anything more than breathing. 

Rachel smiled to Alois who wasn't even looking at her "See, I told you." She rubbed his back and pulled him closer "Your brother is fine, don't worry too much, that's my job." 

Before Alois could response, a woman dressed all in red but a white coat with red hair entered the room with a huge smile "Oh dear, you're alright. I almost fainted during a delivery when I heard that you were admitted for drowning." She had all eyes on her as he hurried to Ciel's side and gave him a light hug "I hope you're feeling better?" She asked with worried eyes. 

Ciel tried his best smile through pain in his chest "Yes, much better. You didn't have to pause work for me Madam Red."

She stepped back "Work can wait, there are other gynecologist."

"But there's only one head of neonatal surgery, and that's you." He stated as he pushed himself up further to sit straight "Thanks for coming though."

Rachel walked to stand next to Madam Red "That's very sweet of you Angelina, but we don't want babies half delivered." She looked at Ciel to who was trying his best not to laugh. 

"Well, isn't this the picture of perfection." A calm and manly voice pointed everyone attention to the door. A man with a wavy, white-blonde hair that reached his jaws, and a soft smile stood with a white coat. He walked to the opposite side of Rachel and Madam Red, to where Ciel's monitors were and looked over them quickly. 

"I remember asking the nurses not to page you, Dr. Landers." Ciel teased with half a smile. 

"Now now, just because you're my least favorite patient doesn't mean I don't care for you." The doctor answered with his own remark. Dr. Landers is the head of Cardiothoracic surgery and Ciel's doctor since he was born. Ciel's had a lung failure when he was born because breathing on his own was hard. After Madam Red delivered him, Dr. Landers was the second person to see him. He operated on him and succeeded. Ciel was only left with a scar that disappeared over time and asthma, which runs in the family. In his early years, Ciel had more trouble breathing without a machine so he spent a lot of time in the hospital and thus Dr. Landers. 

Rachel crossed her arms "It's because of words like that, I fear leaving you alone with Ciel." She watched her son as he rolled his eyes and looked at Dr. Landers with a smirk. 

"I'll be taking my leave then." Madam Red announced as she gave a smile to Ciel then walked over to Alois who barely looked at his brother "Me too." He said, following Madam Red out the door. 

Ciel sighed "He's an idiot." He took a breath, as small as he can so it doesn't hurt him and looked at the doctor "Is everything alright?" He asked. 

Dr. Landers smiled and walked to the end of the bed where Ciel's chart was an opened it. Reading it and nodding once as he closed it "You're as healthy as a horse. It was a close call though. You need to be more careful in water." He scolded, glancing at Rachel few times and she nodded in response. "You might have a chest pain, it is completely normal, your heart has been strained and your lungs were filled with water. It just makes for a longer recovery. But good news are good news, just make sure not to put a lot of pressure on either your heart or lungs." He finished with a smile and waited for Ciel to speak. 

"Thank you Dr. Landers, that's good news." He slowly felt his chest tighten slightly which made it hard to ignore the pain. He looked at his mother "Is daddy here?" He asked, putting on his best healthy mask. 

Rachel seemed a little surprised by the question "Yes...The nurses paged him as soon as we came but he was in surgery." She answered as he glanced at Dr. Landers quickly. 

Ciel forget about the pain and difficulty in breathing for second, his smile widened and he looked at the doctor "Will you page him please?" His eyes were pleading more than his words. 

Dr. Landers smiled "Sure.." He reached for his pager that hung on his waist as he walked to the door "I don't want to see you here again." He told Ciel with a chuckle. He gave a smiling look to Rachel as left the room. 

Ciel looked at his mother "I'm guessing I've been here for a while, I know how stressful you can get, why don't you go catch up with auntie...I won't disappear." He joked as he rested his head on the pillow. 

She stroked his hair "I see, you just want to be alone with Sebastian so you can have your 'boyish' conversations about near death experiences." She lowered her head and kissed Ciel's forehead "I'll see you in a few." He smiled to her as she turned and walked to the door. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the sting in his chest again. He tried to control his breathing so he doesn't end up having a panic attack. He opened his eyes when he heard commotion outside, the nurses were running and calling for a doctor called Dr. Spears. He clutched his chest and turned to the other side so he faces away from the door. Just because Dr. Landers said it was normal doesn't mean it didn't hurt. 

"Did you fall asleep, kitten?" There was a low voice right in Ciel's ear, a shiver ran through his body just from imagining how his father must be looking at him. It made the boy flinch and turn around quickly, wrapping his arms around the neck of Sebastian "Daddy." He instantly forgot about his pain, and pressed himself against the man with a shy smile. 

Sebastian pulled away slowly but kept his closeness, his hand rested on the boy's cheek and he breathed a sigh "You almost gave me a heart attack, little one. And at such young age too. " He stated and planted a kiss on the corner of Ciel's mouth. 

Ciel smiled "Calling yourself young isn't attractive, old man." He pulled the man by the neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

Sebastian smirked at the nickname "Bad kitty, I think I like pedophile better." He teased as he sat on the edge, making sure to be as close to the boy as possible. 

Ciel sat straight and took his father's hand in his own "But you're my pedophile." He added, noticing the door was closed. He smirked to himself and felt some weight get off him, knowing that he doesn't have to worry about anyone seeing them. He leaned closer and met Sebastian's lips with his own. He didn't waste time waiting for his dad to get over his surprise so he licked his lips then parted his own, giving Sebastian full access. Sebastian's tongue invaded the boy's hot mouth and licked every inch, enjoying Ciel's small whimpers. 

Ciel pulled away much too soon and looked at the older man "Everyone was here, wishing me to get better and all I could think about is you." He took a deep breath to try and subside the pain one more time. Sebastian noticed the boy's expression and his eyebrows knitted "Are you alright?"

"Are you asking as my daddy or Dr. Michaelis?" Ciel asked, trying to lighten up the mood but it was no use. 

"Both." Sebastian answered with a worried look. Carefully observing the boy. 

"My chest hurt but Dr. Landers said it was normal. So please don't worry daddy." He smiled and squeezed Sebastian's hand, pulling it to his lap. 

Sebastian didn't seem comforted by the boy's words "Pain is pain, I don't want you going around swimming and messing with Alois again, not until I say you're fine." He demanded with little authority that flattered Ciel. 

"You're a neurosurgeon, what do you know about the heart?" Ciel crossed his arms and frowned. He was happy for Sebastian concern but saying that out loud wouldn't have been fun. 

"More than you." Sebastian answered, smirking with confidence. Ciel looked away and huffed, afraid that he'll blush. Sebastian sighed and held the boy's chin to turn his face "Don’t be like that, kitten. I was so worried, you can't do that to me." His voice was soft and pleading. He pressed a kiss on his forehead and gave him a warm smile.

Ciel lowered his gaze, aware of the heat in his face "I was...I was so scared, I thought I'd never see you again...I was so...terrified." He buried his face in the man's neck, trying his best not to cry. He felt Sebastian's arms wrap around him, and his lips brush against the red ear "I know...It must've been horrible. I'm so sorry I wasn't there..." Sebastian blamed himself as much as Alois did, because he could've stayed on the roof and watched Ciel but he was just too distracted by his own needs. 

Ciel suddenly pushed himself off and stared at the man, wide eyed "Then who saved me?" He questioned with great curiosity. It took him a while to remember that he had to ask this. Alois was acting too down so he figured that Sebastian saved him. 

Sebastian seemed surprised by the question "It was Alois...he didn't tell you?" He expressed his own confusion as he watched Ciel smile wide. 

"That idiot...he made it look like he drowned me." He shook his head and sighed a breath of relief "I guess I owe him one." He looked into the shining scarlets. "All the same...I'll pay him back even if I have to drown him myself." He joked with chuckle making Sebastian laugh in return. 

It was silent, Sebastian didn't need to say much. He was just happy seeing the boy alive and well. He was satisfied by looking at him. Ciel on the other hand just hated how much restrain there was around them. He couldn't be comfortably himself in a place like this. "I can still spend the weekend with you right daddy?" He asked in a low voice, not sure if he's still allowed. 

Sebastian's expression didn't help ease the boy's mind. He brought his hand up to stroke Ciel's face gently "Listen, I know how much you wanted it but your mother and I talked and we just think that it would be--"

"Please." He had the same shaky and low tone, his eyes were frowning and his look was impossible to refuse. "My mom doesn't understand, but you do. So why would you even think that it's a good idea to say no? I just want to be with you...even if you won't be home most of the time. You deny me enough as it is." 

Sebastian leaned forward, his breath caressing the boy's lips and his eyes locked with the sapphires "Be a good kitten then and let me have my way." His low and lustful tone was enough to paralyze the boy. He smirked and licked the plumped and tempting lips, enjoying Ciel's blush that spread slowly. 

The boy looked down, not able to hold the other's gaze. His heart almost skipped a beat by their closeness "You're looking at me the same way you do when..." He couldn't finish the sentence and just kept quiet. He could've been more confident with himself if he wasn't so flustered. All he had to go on this past week or so was his imagination. Imagining Sebastian's face, his hands, his touch, his tongue, and his smell. The older man wasn't the only one with trouble holding back. Ciel had to take cold showers more than he can count. It was a simple gaze from those eyes that send him up to his room with flushed face and an erection. 

"When what?" Sebastian teased, brushing his thump over the pink lips. 

"When...when we're..." He trailed off, his voice trembling and he frowned when he realized that Sebastian was only teasing him for amusement. "So mean.." He lowered his head so he doesn't have to be so close to Sebastian's lips. "Ok daddy...you can.." He left it off at that, knowing that Sebastian would understand. 

The man wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him closer "I love you, kitten." He smirked and closed his eyes slowly. 

Ciel wasn't able to control his heartbeat anymore. He felt it beat against the man's chest which made him tightened his hug and blush deeper. He kept his eyes open but barely and clutched the white coat "Your kitten loves you too daddy."


	9. It's Ok if we’re Not Family

Dr. Blanc placed her notebook down as the session began and looked at the boy "I don't think that I'm over stepping my boundaries when I say that you're in denial."

He sighed "If I cared about your opinion I'd ask for it. And I'm not asking, so take a hint. Because I don't enjoy being rude Dr. Blanc." He said with a little more amusement than he should have. 

"Really? Because it seems like you find amusement in striking people down the minute you don't agree with them." She stated as she crossed her legs, she used a doctor-analyzing tone because she knew he hated it. 

He leaned forwards and frowned a little "We're not friends; I'm a patient, if I say that I want to drive our conversations up against the wall, then you have no choice but to let me. Because you're just a passenger. I know they call it back seat driving but you're not really driving. So locate your boundaries before stepping over them."

Dr. Blanc smiled to herself, she wasn’t happy with Ciel’s personality but again, her job wasn’t about altering his personality. "You sure don't know the meaning of keeping silent when the situation calls for it."

He shook his head "See, there's my problem. I don't like having 'The situation' call the shots. That's my job. Something so trivial and unstable can't possibly dictate my behavior." He glared at her with as little resentment as he can. 

"Can't say that I will miss our conversations because lying is in violation of the doctor-patient relationship. Not that we have one." She found herself more irritated by him with every second but she didn’t know if she should blame him for it or not. 

He chuckled "Let's just move the story a little faster."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you get everything?" The motherly voice of Rachel asked. Standing by the front door was her son with a back bag that had all he needed to survive the next two days with Sebastian. She refused to believe that such a small bag can hold his belongings for two full days. 

The boy opened the door slowly while looking at her "It's just two days mom. Not the apocalypse." When the door was opened he saw the shiny black Chevy that was parked right outside and grinned "I'll be fine. See ya." He bolted out the door before she can say anything and ran down the few steps to get to the car. Rachel watched him as he opened the door and slid in easily. The window rolled down and he waved to her along with Sebastian. She waved back and the car moved. 

"You have work?" Ciel asked, already knowing the answer. He threw his back bag in the back seat and sat down again, reaching for his seat belt. 

"Yes. I'm dropping you off and I have to pick up few things then I'll be on my way." Sebastian answered with his eyes on the road. 

Ciel turned his head to rest on the glass window in silence. As much as it didn't sound like him to not say anything or protest, he was just happy to be able to stay with Sebastian for two days without supervision. Sebastian noticed the boy's unusual behavior and glanced at him quickly "Aren't you going to get mad?" He asked with an amused smile. 

Ciel shook his head lightly and kept his gaze outside "I'm fine just by leaving the house to be alone with you." He turned red when he heard himself out loud and turned his head further to hide his blush. 

Once they were home, Ciel didn't satisfy his curiosity by seeing the flat. He just followed Sebastian to the bed room where the man was getting his duffle bag and few more things. The boy sat on the edge of the bed and watched his father move around and pick everything up then throw it in his bag. "You don't have a minute?" He asked with little hesitation. 

Sebastian stopped and looked at him. A smile on his face as he watched the boy shift and look away. He walked towards him and kneeled so they were on the same eye level. He stroked his red cheek "If I did, I'll be spending it with you." He stated as he leaned closer and pressed a kiss on Ciel's lips. 

"But...but I've been holding out for two weeks now...I can't take it anymore." He found himself closing his legs as tight as possible so Sebastian doesn't notice the half erect member. "Please daddy." He was almost frowning and didn't know it.

"You have no idea how much I want to throw you on that bed and make a mess out of you. But I can't. At least not now." He pressed another kiss and pulled away. Standing up and taking his bag in one hand. He stroked Ciel's cheek one last time "I love you kitten." He smiled. 

Ciel looked down "Your kitten loves you too daddy." He replied with a low voice that expressed his small disappointment. 

Ciel took a tour in the house few hours after Sebastian left. He spent time doing nothing and laying in the bed, staring at the ceiling and enjoying Sebastian's scent that lingered in the bed. Then he got up when he felt hungry. The kitchen was open to the living room and the living room had a giant glass wall with the perfect view of the city. Everything was black and white colored and Ciel found it very simple and very much Sebastian style. The man was too busy to decorate his flat so he probably bought an entire page off of a magazine with the same decoration. The fridge had mostly water, all kinds of it. Mostly flavored, with every flavor and bubble water. There was a lot of ice cream in the freezer and Ciel was sure that they're newly bought for him only. The last thing was the old box of Chinese. 

Ciel gave up and picked up his phone to call for pizza. He spent the time reading while waiting for the delivery. The pizza was delivered fifteen minutes later and Ciel ate about half of it without realizing because he was too distracted by a cliché reality T.V show. When he finished he ran around the house a little bit in a stupid effort to burn off some of the greasy pizza. After that, he picked up one of Sebastian's medical books and tried to understand at least one page but failed. They were too advanced even for someone as smart as him. 

He gave up and just laid in the bed doing nothing. This wasn't how he imagined the weekend would go. If this is what he had to look forward to for every weekend than he's better off at home. He forced that Idea out of his head and ran to the shower to make sure he's not sweaty after the running.

He left the shower naked and dried himself with a towel then jumped on the bed and reached for his phone and pressing the calling bottom. "Daddy." He called once the ringing stopped. 

"Hey baby." Sebastian answered, seeming a little out of breath. 

He shifted in the bed and faced the window "Are you busy?" He asked with a small smirk. 

Sebastian was standing by the nurse's station filling a patient chart "I have a minute." He replied, trying not to sound too distracted. 

Ciel felt his cock twitched just by hearing the man's voice and he took a breath. "I’m so lonely without you. When are you coming home?" He used the most innocent voice he has, realizing the effect it will have on his father. 

Sebastian smiled and closed the chart, giving it back to the nurse and started walking to the stairs. "I have one last surgery that should finish at eight."

Ciel pouted and shifted again "But I miss you daddy. I’m lying down all naked in your bed because it smells like you." He smirked and teased with a low tone. 

Sebastian reached the upper floor and walked to one of the patients room "Ciel..." He said in familiar tone, he already knew what Ciel was thinking but it doesn't he can stop it. 

Ciel's hand wandered down his belly and stopped around his pubic bone "I want you daddy. I can’t stop thinking about you." He watched his slowly growing erection and was so tempted to touch it. 

"Bad, bad boy." Sebastian warned with a smirk. 

Ciel giggled and trailed his hand down further, slowly touching around his twitching cock "Come home so I can show you how much I've been thinking about you. I keep imagining you fucking me and I can't help it...tell me what to do daddy." His face turned red and his mouth opened for air. 

Sebastian stopped outside the patient's room and answered with a blank voice "Take a shower then a nap. I have patients to get back to. Sick patients."

Ciel pouted and poked his erection "But I’m sick too. What kind of a doctor are you. You should try and help me." His voice was as childish as his face. 

Sebastian leaned against the wall next to the room and crossed his arms "Alright. Tell me your symptoms." He played along. 

He bit his lips trying not to pant, the tips of his finger tracing on his cock "I feel really hot...it's hard to breath and I can't stop touching myself."

Sebastian smirked and shook his head "I think you have something that's called being horny...way too horny. All teenagers have it and they all deal with it."

He held a moan and laid on his back "How can I fix it?" He asked innocently. 

He sighed "Find something long and hard and fuck yourself with it." He could imagine the boy's blush and it just made him hotter than he should be. 

Ciel blushed deep red and his legs spread wide "Would you like to watch daddy...I already have my legs spread for you. Even though I'd much rather have you do it." His head titled and his hand wrapped around his small cock. 

Sebastian stood straight; a little shocked, but mostly by how much the little boy affected him. "Go...now!" He demanded. 

Ciel's loosely wrapped hand around his erection moved slowly up and down "But the only thing that's long and hard I can think of is between your legs. You are a bad doctor. If you come home and I'm still sick, you have to take care of me." He panted lowly, trying not to imagine Sebastian. 

Sebastian looked at the passing nurse that was giving him a flirty eye and turned to face the door of the patient room "I’m hanging up." He stated. 

Ciel's chest rose "No! Please...I'm so horny." He begged with the sweetest voice he had. 

Sebastian almost gave out but he reminded himself that the longer he makes Ciel wait then the better the reward will be. The boy would melt at the smallest touch. "Just wait until your daddy gets home." He used a low seductive tone to get a reaction out of the boy. 

Ciel froze and felt the heat gather in his face "A-alright." He hesitated as he let go of his erection. 

Sebastian smirked "There's a good kitten." He ended the phone call with that. 

The front door was opened and Sebastian was met with darkness. The only light came from the moon through the living room. He walked in, closing the door behind him and dropping his bag to the floor. As he entered the living room, he saw the box of pizza that rested on the kitchen counter and remembered that his fridge is probably empty except for water. "Baby." He called, he was home around eight just like he promised so Ciel should've been waiting by the door. He stepped into the short hallway and opened the bedroom door and found the lights on but a naked Ciel was sleeping on his bed. 

He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms, and just took in the view with a smirk. Ciel's naked body was as white and flawless as the sheets underneath him. His mouth was open like a fish and his chest rose every time he took a breath. He his upper body was almost flat on his back but his lower body was facing away from the door and towards the window. Sebastian had the perfect view of the boy's round and pale ass. Against the pale skin, there was an obvious bruise on his butt. Sebastian's eyebrows knitted as he walked to the bed and climbed on slowly. He placed his hand on the boy's small hips. He laid next to him and started kissing his neck "How mean...you went to sleep already." He smirked when they boy groaned and shifted slightly. The older man made a trail of his kisses down Ciel's collar bone and his chest. He took extra time around his nipples and gave them the attention they needed. 

He gave one nub a light suck as his free hand roamed to the other one. He swirled his tongue around it and bit it gently, making Ciel arch his back and slowly come to consciousness. His fingers squeezed the other pink nub and rolled it between his thumb and index. He pinched it away from the pale chest and Ciel's arched harder. A moan came from his lips and his eyes half opened. Sebastian started sucking harshly on his nipple earning a loud moan. The boy was still mostly asleep but just a small part was awake that was caused by the pleasure invading his body. 

Sebastian let go of the boy's nipples and started another trail with wet kiss to the boy's stomach and waist. His hand ran before his mouth to reach Ciel's thighs. The older smirked when he was aligned with Ciel's ass. He kissed it lightly until he reached the blue mark and kissed it few times. His hands left the thighs and followed his mouth; he parted his butt cheeks and saw the small puckered hole, colored pink like his nipples. He lapped it with his tongue and the boy flinched. His eyes opened lazily and felt the heat run through his body. He could feel traces of hands on him and his hardened and wet nipples. "Daddy.." He called in hesitation. 

His answer was another lick to his hole; he held his breath and a moan was stuck in his throat. Sebastian flipped the boy so he was flat on his stomach except for his little ass. It was standing out, waiting and wanting attention. Sebastian's hands massaged the boy's ass and his thumb ran over the bruise "Where did you get this?" He asked. 

Ciel was still groggy and half asleep but slowly turning red, his hands clutching the pillow lightly "I fell in the shower..." He answered almost absentminded. He just wanted to feel the pleasure of Sebastian's tongue on his ass. 

The older lowered his head and kissed the bruise again "Be careful next time." He was barely audible but he didn't care. His hands parted the boy's ass again and the air hit the wet entrance making Ciel close his eyes tight and push his hips upwards without his control. Sebastian didn't need any further encouragement and he licked the small hole. His tongue lapped around it few times, feeling it twitch underneath his tongue. Ciel's moans were slowly getting louder and his hips were moving to get more friction. He felt his cock twitch and when he looked he found it standing hard. He couldn't think anything after that because Sebastian's tongue had thrust inside him. His hands clinched the pillow as hard as he can as his legs spread wider "More!...aaah...hah...daddy!" he found himself fully awake and wanting more.

He wanted to reach for his erection but his hands weren't listening. His hips were thrusting back to meet Sebastian's tongue as his pants grew louder. "Please...feels...so good...aaah!" He buried his head in the pillow when Sebastian had a finger thrusting in his hole suddenly. "No...don't stop! Please daddy!" He begged as his erection was leaking. 

"You want my tongue that bad?" He asked teasingly. His finger thrusting harder and deeper "But I got a present for you." His finger stopped "Even better than my tongue." He slowly pulled out, hearing a whimper from the boy. He smirked and reached for underneath the mattress, pulling something out without letting Ciel see it then getting on his knees again, in front of the boy's ass. He parted the pale butt cheeks and ran his thump over the small hole, making Ciel groan again. 

Ciel couldn't stop thinking about his erection, he wanted to reach and touch himself and when be looked down he saw the pink long vibrator lying next to his heel. His face turned red and curled his toes "I rather have you inside me." He looked over his shoulder and saw the smirk on Sebastian's lips. The man picked up the vibrator making Ciel blush madly. He rubbed it against the boy's hole and it twitched. He pushed it a little and Ciel tensed. He smiled when he heard the boy whimper then push himself back. He entered the boy further slowly and Ciel held a breath. The boy needed a little time to adjust when it was all the way in but still off. It was his first time being entered by anything other than fingers. Toys have never been a thing for either one of them. Sebastian leaned over the boy and kissed his neck "Don't be so greedy...daddy has needs too." 

Ciel panted as he looked at his father "This is all your fault." He turned red when Sebastian kissed his lips. He pushed himself up and moaned when the vibrator moved inside him. He watched Sebastian sit and rest his upper body on the few pillows. He noticed the huge tent in Sebastian's pants and blushed. He reached and unzipped the pants slowly, finding a small wet spot on the boxers. He blushed as he leaned and pulled the pants along with the boxers down enough to free the heating erection. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk as he watched the boy's surprise at his size. "You seem...bigger today." He wrapped his hand around the man's cock and slowly jerked it. He was unable to think straight with something so big shoved inside him. 

Sebastian ran his fingers through the boy's hair "I'm sure it's your fault...I've been holding it since our conversation earlier today." His hand urged Ciel to use his mouth by pushing him gently. Ciel licked the tip and tasted the precum. Before he could do anything, Sebastian ran his hand down the boy's back until he reached the toy and twisted the base to turn it on. Ciel yelped and pushed his head back. His thighs tensed as he felt it move inside him. "Aaah! n-no...so big..." The boy was closer to release than he thought and just having something that size stir up and press against his spot over and over again was enough to get him even closer. 

Sebastian seemed to be in the same position as Ciel but his erection was about to explode if not given any attention. Ciel decided to take as much as he can at once as his hand jerked the exposed skin. He could hear Sebastian groan lightly and hold his teal hair. His grip became tighter the more Ciel sucked. He hollowed his cheeks and popped his head up and down in a rhythm with his hand. Ciel's hips were moving unconsciously, he felt his cock leak and he wanted to touch it but he knew that he'd cum the second he brushes against it. He focused on Sebastian, making sure his tongue lapped the underside with every pop of his head. Sebastian was close to his end sooner than usual and the boy didn't mind because he was near his end too. The older was pushing him down past his limit and very lightly thrusting his hips. The boy allowed him and pulled back one time to suck on the tip and gain back his breath before taking the huge length in again. Sebastian pushed his head back and moaned Ciel's name in a whisper that made Ciel smile to himself and suck harder. "Shit!...I'm cuming.." Sebastian warned and Ciel immediately pulled back. He looked up with a small pout "I'm not swallowing. Last time I had a bad stomach ache." He almost forgot about the vibrator pushing him to his end. He pressed his lips together and kept a cute frown on his face. 

Sebastian looked down and smirked, hand still in his hair "That's a bad kitty." He teased and lowered his hand to run his thumb over the boy's pink lips "Now open up, I've been waiting for two weeks. You won't just let all that milk spill?" He smiled and felt his cock twitch when Ciel slowly parted his lips. "Good boy. Now drink your milk kitten." As he said his words, Ciel had opened his mouth completely and positioned it in front of Sebastian's leaking tip as he jerked it a little harshly. Sebastian held into the boy's hair and watched with a moan escaping him when he released into Ciel's mouth and chin. He was holding back for two weeks and he couldn't think of a better way to release than this. 

Ciel closed his mouth and Sebastian smirked when he saw him swallow heavily. "Come here, beautiful. It's your turn now." He said as he pulled Ciel up so he was straddling him and reached for his ass. Ciel arched and closed his eyes. He was wishing that Sebastian would just touch his cock and make him cum but his father had a different idea. He look into the scarlets with burning face and half lidded eyes "Make me cum, daddy...please." He placed his hands on the older man's shoulder and moaned as the toy was pulled almost all the way then thrust in deeply. Making him arch "Again!" He begged with barely any breath. 

Sebastian smirked and lowered his head, facing the pink nubs "You can cum whenever you want...but only from your little hole." His mouth latched to Ciel's nipple. He sucked on it as his other hand played with the neglected one. Ciel arched and closed his eyes. He couldn't have one rational thought and even if he did, the only words he was able to say were 'more' and 'yes'. His hands wrapped around his father’s head as the toy was thrusting in him and his nipples were abused to the fullest. "Fuck....p-please....more! more! Right there daddy!...good...so good!..mmmh...yes!" He was bouncing on the toy before he knew it, he forgot about touching his erection because having his nipples and asshole stimulated this much at the same time was equal if not better to touching himself. 

As they toy hit his sweet spot with every thrust, his legs began to go numb. His bouncing became deeper and faster "Yes! Yes! Yes!....harder...I need it harder daddy!...please." He could feel the pool that gathered in his stomach slowly leave. It was heading towards his forgotten cock. He hugged Sebastian's head tighter, moaning as the sucking became harder. He was out of breath by the time he came and the only thing that left his mount was a faint "Daddy.." His hole tightened and he curled his toes. He sat down as Sebastian's lap and felt his thighs shake and his hands dropped down. Sebastian smiled and slowly pulled the toy out, receiving a groan. Ciel dropped on his father's chest trying to catch his breath with closed eyes. "Daddy, that was such a big toy, why didn't you pick a smaller one? My ass will hurt me tomorrow." 

Sebastian only smiled to the comment and shifted to lay the boy on the bed so he doesn't get him dirty. Sebastian had the boy's cum on his stomach and was about to get down from the bed when Ciel stopped him "Don't go...just take them off." He said lazily with a half-smile. Sebastian sighed to himself and nodded "Sure." He started taking his clothes off as he gave his back to Ciel. He threw them on the floor next to the nightstand and pulled the sheets over him and the boy. 

"That could've been you inside me, old man. And I bet it would feel much better." Ciel had his eyes half open, but they were fixated on the older's toned upper body because it was the only thing showing from the sheets. 

Sebastian pulled the small frame closer to his chest and made sure to keep Ciel's head up so their eyes met "I have a policy against fucking children." He smirked and kissed his lips gently. 

Ciel climbed on top of the man and laid over him with their faces close "But you don't have one against fucking children with toys?" He asked as innocently as possible. His hands running invisible traced over Sebastian chest. "Are you sleeping with Claude?" His tone was suddenly serious and it took the man by surprise. "What?"

"You have to be sleeping with someone and if it's not me or mom than I have to assume it's Claude." He stated with the same tone making Sebastian sit up and push him off gently to sit next to him. "Why do I have to be sleeping with anyone?" He asked in confusion. 

"Fine, you're not. You're just suddenly ok with suppressing your sexual desires." He said with sarcasm. "I need a reason better than 'let's wait' because otherwise I'm going to assume that you're sleeping with someone. I'm not going to play the victim because believe me when I say that I know I'm not your lover. You don't see me that way and if you are sleeping with someone than I will be considered the mistress, not the other person." 

"Where is all this coming from?" His hands reached to rest over the boy's shoulder and rub them gently "Calm down. There's no one else." His tone was low and as calm as he can make it. He had to remember that he's dealing with a kid, and the worst kind of kids, a teenager. He pulled him closer slowly "Is it so hard to believe that I love you?" He asked as he held the boy to his chest and ran his hand over his back soothingly. 

"Yes..." Ciel answered "Because I'm just a kid. So unless you're using me, there's no reason for you to stay with me. And since you're not even using me properly, then I have to think that there's something wrong with you...or me." His voice was shaky and Sebastian knew he was about to cry. 

"There is something wrong with me; I fell in love with the last person I should fall for. There are so many things wrong with me but none of them are because of you." He pushed Ciel off gently and aligned their faces "Why would I waste so much time with a person that I don't want?" He asked as his hand reached the boy's tear before it fell and wiped it. 

The boy swallowed lightly and wiped his eyes. "You're not sleeping with Claude?" He asked in a shaky, childish tone. 

Sebastian sighed and shook his head "I'm not sleeping with Claude...or anybody else." He replied with a smile and kissed Ciel's lips. The boy still had a frown on his face "Then why won't you sleep with me?" He asked with the most honest expression. The same expression that made it hard to say no to him or lie to his face. Sebastian closed his eyes for a second "Kitten, it's more than just sex. I know it may seem like a load of crap right now but I need you to be patient for me. This is harder on me than on you. And it may not look like it but I'm trying really hard." He stroked Ciel's cheek and watched his frown slowly disappear but get replaced with disappointment "You can be so tempting at times baby...so tempting. And it's hard to say no to something as tempting as you but I have to. For your sake. I know you think that there's something wrong with you but there isn't. It's not your fault, I want to have sex with you and I want you to be mine till the day I die. But you're just too young. You're too young to be doing any of this. At least with a man."

Ciel kept quiet, taking in everything that was said and trying not to be a child. "You're trying to turn me straight? Please tell me that this isn't about my sexual orientation?" His tone suddenly raised and he couldn't hold his shock. 

"I want you to have a choice." Sebastian answered, confirming the boy's suspicion. "You've never been with a girl...you never had a choice and it's my fault. At the beginning I was giving you false hope but after that I started having feelings for you and I wanted you to myself. A thirteen year old can't possibly be gay. You can't know that answer yet...you shouldn't."

"Alois is gay and it's fine!" He exclaimed, not knowing what to say. A part of him was agreeing with Sebastian. How can he know whether he's gay or not if he's only been with one man. 

"Alois isn't thirteen and we're talking about you not him." He wasn't angry but he was defiantly getting nervous by how angry Ciel was. He didn't know what to say to calm him down because they never fought before.

Ciel groaned in anger and threw the pillow right at Sebastian's face. He jumped off the bed quickly with the a sheet wrapped around his lower body "You're such a dick! If you don't want me than just say so! Don't try to change my sexuality so you don't look like the bad guy!" He was full on yelling, not holding anything back. There was just pure anger and he was letting it out. He turned and walked towards the door.

Sebastian was right behind him calling for him "Ciel, hold on. I didn't say any of these--"

Ciel didn't give him a chance and turned to face him when he was outside "I'm sleeping on the couch!" He slammed the door in Sebastian's face leaving him with a completely shocked face and without a clue to what had just happened.


	10. As Long As it’s a Happy Ending

As much as Ciel wanted to oversleep, he couldn't. He was forced to wake up due to the smell of the breakfast Sebastian was preparing. He wasn't even trying to be quiet. He knew Ciel's weakness when it came to anything he makes so he took advantage of it. Given, he figured the boy wouldn't forget just by a well-prepared meal but he wouldn't stand not trying. Ciel tossed and turned on the decently comfortable couch when the sounds of clacking and the smell of the freshly cooked eggs hit him. The boy huffed in annoyance that went unnoticed and threw his sheets away. He stared at the ceiling, contemplating over his course of action.

He turned to lay on his stomach and lifted his head just enough past the back of the couch to see Sebastian staring right at him. He had a pan in one hand a giant fork in the other. The minute their eyes met, Ciel buried his head in the pillow and left the man with an amused smile. It was like watching a newly bought cat get used to its environment. It was amusing, but at the same time, the owner knows that there's some work to be done. Sebastian turned the stove off and placed the fork on an empty plate. He wiped his hands in the towel hanging on the oven's handle and made his way to the couch. He was careful to make a sound to let Ciel know that he's coming towards him. The boy didn't make a move until Sebastian was sitting on the table in front of him. Ciel slowly lifted himself and sat straight, reaching for under the pillow. Sebastian watched him pull out his cell phone without lifting his head and mumble "I'm calling mom to come pick me up."

Sebastian smiled and slowly pulled the phone from the boy's hand "Hey, relax. Lovers fight, but they work it out...and they don't call their moms." He joked with a smile as he watched the boy let go of the phone and keep a frown on his face.

Sebastian sighed and leaned closer, trying to make sure that Ciel looks at him "You were right. I was trying to change your sexuality but only because I was thinking of the best for you. I'm sorry but being in a relationship with man in his thirties who is also your mother’s ex-husband isn't what I wanted for you. I was thinking as your father...I still am. I should be thinking as your lover and it's hard to change that way of thinking overnight." He took Ciel's hands in his own and stroked it gently when their eyes finally met "You were a kid. For three years you were just an innocent kid, no matter what we did you always stayed innocent in a way and I didn't know how but I loved it. I always took care of you and I'll continue to but now...you're a teenager and you think and speak and act differently. I have to deal with it as your lover but I'm dealing with it as your father and it's wrong." He took a breath when he finished and waited for a reaction. He watched carefully to try and understand the boy's expression without words.

Ciel only looked hurt. He was a little annoyed but only because he was agreeing with Sebastian. He can’t expect the man to change his view in one night. Ciel, for the most part, he acted like a kid and not like a lover which gave Sebastian the impression that he should act like a father and not a lover as well "You always overthink everything."

Sebastian smiled, happiness glowing in his scarlets. Ciel wasn't disagreeing with him which is always a good sign, especially after what was said last night. "Because you're my baby. You're my little kitten and I want you to stay like that." He lifted the boy's chin so they look at each other and tried to sound as positive as he can because he knew that what he was about to say wouldn't sound positive or appealing. "Baby, listen, a life with me means I see you few hours a day, very very few hours, and not contentiously. It means we have to wait until you're eighteen to tell anyone about us and by anyone I mean very few people because most people know I was married to your mother. It also means that we can never grow old together because I'm dying much, much sooner than you. It means that we can never be in public without people thinking you're my son or if they think otherwise then they'll look and judge and give us hard time. It means we can never tell anyone the story of how we met because then I'll go straight to jail. It means that for the next five years, we have to keep loving each other with the little time we have together while keeping this relationship a secret. And most importantly, it means I can never ever ask you to marry me, and I can never have kids with you. So tell me, do you want a relationship that has no future with a man that you can never be seen as his lover?" His question came out a little harsher than he wanted and it made him observe the boy in fear of changing his mind and start to disagree now.

Ciel pulled his hand away. This is the last place he expected the conversation to go. Sebastian wanting to wait and Sebastian thinking about marrying him in the future were completely different things that needed different reactions. "Fine! If you want to break up with me then well done. At least you gave me a proper break up." His words seemed just weak and hurt when he wanted them to sound none-caring.

Sebastian straightened and moved to sat next to the boy, holding him by the shoulder and gently soothing him "This is not a break up, you're not listening. I want you to know the options before deciding, is that such a bad thing?" He looked at the boy who was looking back, barely holding his tears.

Ciel averted his gaze and shifted to let Sebastian know that he wants to pull away "You're thinking like a father again. Can you at least try not to so this conversation can become more believable?"

Sebastian smiled; relieved by the fact that the younger wasn't angry or hurt as much as he was when this conversation started. "I can try; I most certainly can try for you. So give me a chance, just give me a chance to get used to this. You've seen us this way since the minute you decided to love me but I loved you differently for so long and I can't just flip a switch." He pulled the boy to his chest and buried his face in the teal hair, smelling him like his favorite drug.

Ciel couldn't help but smile "At least the switch exists. I can wait." He lifted his head and looked at the man "If you really want me to forgive you than finish that breakfast you were making."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about what you saw?" Vincent's question came slowly pronounced as he held no expression on his face. He didn't want to react just yet, not until he's completely sure of what was said. He couldn't offered a mistake like this. Even though he wished from the bottom of his heart that it was really just a mistake.

Mr. Aberline only looked down and nodded once. It wasn't the kind of news he delivers to his clients every day. It took his a while to get over his shock and realize what he saw. He as well needed to be sure before informing Vincent of such news. He was embarrassed, almost sad to admit that what his client was thinking is true. His suspension was in place and it was the worst feeling in his life to have to agree with a client. As much as he's used to it, this time was simply unbearable.

Vincent took a seat on the white couch in the living room and his hand covered his face to hide his pain. He was so ashamed, disgusted, to believe that he neglected his son so much that it reached this state. "Mr. Aberline..." He found himself unable to finish the sentence because his voice faded and died in his throat. His eyes were turning red as he stopped himself from tearing.

The detective sat on the opposite couch while keeping his eyes on the man lazily. He knew he had to explain in detail and he knew how much it will drive the knife deeper in his heart. He took a small breath and cleared his throat. Using his professional voice and detaching himself from the situation "I followed Mr. Michaelis like you asked. Your son, Ciel, was driven from here to a private building downtown. I wasn't able to get in, the receptionist said I must have scheduled appointment with whoever I'm going to see. I didn't want Mr. Michaelis to know who I was so I refused to call the pent house where he was staying." He paused to see how Vincent was taking it all in then continued "After that I waited in the parking lot which was available to visitors. Mr. Michaelis left very shortly after his arrival and I waited until night fall. That's when he came back around eight, again I waited and nothing happened. Today, Mr. Michaelis left for work a little later and Ciel was accompanying him." When he paused this time, it wasn't to see a reaction. It was because he needed a little time to react. It wasn't something he expected to say to a client.

"Mr. Aberline, we already established the basis so just tell me exactly what you saw." Vincent's tone was serious and demanding. He was impatient and he didn't care what the detective thought of his behavior.

"They were being intimate, and then they both got into the car and--excuse me Mr. Phantomhive but I'm not very comfortable talking about that part.” He took a deep breathe “But after that, Ciel left the car and Mr. Michaelis left for work. Then I came straight here." He stated with obvious nervousness, like he was introducing himself to a class in middle school.

Vincent took a breath like he was drowning. His eyes turned teary and his hand covered his face again. It wasn't self-blame as much as anger. Anger at himself, at Sebastian, and mostly at Rachel. They both lived with her, how can she not have noticed something like this. It was driving him crazy to think that this was happening under his roof, his family house, his wife's house. He knew that it wouldn't help to blame Rachel but not blaming someone felt worse. She raised Ciel, Sebastian was her husband, how can she not know. How can she not be suspicious about anything even the least bit?

"I took pictures as a proof because I assumed you'll need them when you go to the police." Aberline stated as he pulled a small squared file from his inner chest pocket and placed it on the table between them.

Vincent still wasn't able to look at the man and he just wiped his eyes quickly "Thank you very much Mr. Aberline, your work is very much appreciated. I'll write you a check with the rest of the money right away." Vincent just wanted to think about something else for one minute. He needed his head to be clear of how badly he wanted to mutilate Sebastian so he can think clearly and talk to Rachel in a civil manner.

"There's no rush with the money Mr. Phantomhive. You can send the check later on. I'll be taking my leave now." Abberline didn't understand how Vincent felt, no one but him and Rachel can feel this way. But he was doing his best to understand. He just delivered the worst news he can deliver to a father. He's been on cheating cases before, but this wasn't cheating, this was child molesting and he's never had to tell a parent that their child is being sexually abused by a man. Aberline stood up and gave a quick goodbye smile before heading to the door.

Vincent didn't bother to react or say one word to the man. He was done talking now. The only words that can come out of his mouth are what he will be saying to the police. He waited patiently for Rachel to come downstairs as he only became more aggravated and angry. The file the held the proof was sitting in front of him and all he could do was stare. They were making him angry without seeing them. He didn't want to know how he'll feel if he opened that file.

When Rachel came downstairs she was fully dressed and ready to go. She had a lunch date and Vincent asked to meet her quickly before the date. He didn't know that such news will be delivered today. He only wanted to discuss Sebastian and Ciel's relationship a little further.

She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw the pale expression on his face. He was without color and his eyes were clearly red. She walked to the couch and sat where Aberline was sitting, quickly glancing at the file before looking at her ex "What's the matter?" She asked, a little worried.

"You said they were always like this." He stated with a clearly angry eyes. His tone was accusing Rachel because the last time they talked about this she said that they're fine and there's nothing to worry about. She said that Ciel likes Sebastian because he's the father he's never had. She said it was Vincent's fault for not being around.

Rachel looked more confused now "Who are we talking about? Is everything alright Vincent?" She asked, still worried and a little scared by the way he was acting.

"Open the file." That was all he could say that wasn't fury and unbelievably angry. He wanted to stay calm so he can finish the conversation and reach a point where he doesn't want to blame Rachel anymore.

She looked at the file; she leaned forward and looked up at him as he asked for an explanation with eyes when he cut her "Why? What's in--"

"Just open the goddamn file Rachel! Everything is not alright so open the file." He exclaimed with widened eyes, making Rachel flinch.

"Alright, calm down a bit Vincent." She reached for the file and placed it on her lap, slowly opening it and taking out the few photos inside. It took her a while to realize what she was looking at but it suddenly hit her. She knew who the two people in the photos are but what they were doing made her just stare in confusion. Her mind was taking too long to get used to what she's looking at. "Vin...Vincent...what is this?" Her voice was so shaky and faded. The photos were thrown away at the table in disgust and her body was frozen with shock. Her eyes couldn't look anywhere and became more hazy with tears.

"You--You said..." He couldn't finish and stood up quickly "I'm calling the police!" He changed the subject so he doesn't place blame. He knew she must be feeling horrible as it is. This happened under her nose and she didn't need anyone to remind her.

"My baby...my poor baby..." She cried with her hands on her eyes. She wasn't silent anymore. Her cries were loud enough to echo in the room but it was fine. If Vincent choose to be angry, she had no choice; all she could do was blame herself because this was her fault.

The door to the living room was opened slowly and a blonde head peaked through, checking the surrounding before walking in "Mom, are you ok?" Alois asked with guard. He was carefully making his way to where his mother was sitting.

Vincent quickly reached to the table and snatched the photos away, recomposing himself to look as normal as possible. "It's alright Alois. Your mother is just feeling a little ill." He lied with the most convincing look he can muster.

Rachel looked up and tried to wipe her tears away as quickly as she can "Don't worry sweetie. I'm just having a little trouble. Nothing to worry about." She smiled and gulped, looking at him to see if he was convinced.

The blonde was still looking worried "Ok...."

"Why don't you go to your room while your mother and I finish talking." Vincent requested politely. Taking a step towards the blonde, still painting a fake smile on his face. Alois did exactly what he was told and left the room, but in hesitation. He thought that they were having a fight and his father made his mother cry. He wasn't feeling very comfortable leaving them alone but he didn't have much choice.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't supposed to feel this way, only yesterday he felt that he had nothing to look forward to since Sebastian isn't even home, today, he feels worse than ever about having to be without the man for a week. Ciel had started working on his homework because he didn't have time for it yesterday. He felt so bored and he never feels bored when doing homework. The first week he spent without Sebastian was fine only because he was looking forward to this weekend. Now, he has to convince himself to look forward to this every week which will be harder than he thought. He can't get used to living without him when he spent the last five years living together, eating together, sometimes sleeping in the same bed, and most importantly see each other every day.

The list of the things wrong with this relationship can go on forever but Ciel always knew that if he wanted it to work than he needs to make more than few sacrifices. Including acting like father and son in public, not being able to tell anyone, not being able to have legitimate reasons for why he misses Sebastian so much or why he wants to see him. The most annoying sacrifice is having to put up with all the women and sometimes men who flirt with Sebastian. Not only does he have to pretend it's ok when it's happening in front of him, it also brings down his self-esteem by fifty percent each time. And he can't keep telling Sebastian about it because the first few times it was cute as Sebastian would call it but after a while he started getting annoyed by it. Ciel had to pretend that he's not jealous or intimidated because that's what adults do. He knew he wasn't an adult but Sebastian was too busy to have that conversation, the one where he admits Ciel is a child and needs to be treated that way sometimes even if he says otherwise.

Before Ciel knew it, it was lunch time. It was time to go home. He knew that Sebastian was probably on his way back to drive him home. Rachel made it very clear that she still wants to have family dinner every Sunday and she can't do that if Ciel isn't home by then. Sebastian's lunch would be cut in half but he didn't look at it that way. He just found that it's better to see Ciel one last time and maybe get invited for lunch at the Phantomhives because he knew Ciel would cling to him. Ciel backed all his paper work and made sure he didn't forget any clothes or personal belongings before dumping his bag on the bed and going back to the living room where he sat in his knees backwards on the couch where he can face the door, watching it and waiting for Sebastian. He felt so idiotic and childish but it was what he looked forward to in the next half hour.

The door knob turned and Ciel's head perked up and a grin slowly appeared on his face. He couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster. He watched the tall dark figure walk through the door with a smile then close it behind him. His rubies met Ciel's deep blue and the boy jumped off the couch, pacing to the door and hugging Sebastian with all his might. The adult couldn't hold a chuckle at the cute reaction. He's been away for only few hours but the welcome he received made him think otherwise.

"I want to stay with you." Ciel's words were heard even though they were muffled by the coat he buried his face in. His hands were tightening and he didn't want to look up because his blush would be reviled. He wasn't embarrassed to admit how much he'll miss Sebastian; he was embarrassed by the fact that he's being childish again. "I'll miss you daddy."

Sebastian gently pushed the small frame off of him so he can kneel down and be on the same eye level as Ciel. He had a soft smile on his lips and his eyes were clearly not happy. It was more than overwhelming to hear Ciel be so honest about his feelings. It wasn't something he can hear every day so it meant a lot. His large hand cupped Ciel's cheek and he leaned closer to rest their foreheads against each other’s. "My little baby, you just have to be patient like we talked about. Before you know it, we can spend as much nights together as you like." He felt a small twitch in his member and he cursed himself for it.

Ciel took a breath to keep his body heat in check. He was fully aware of how red he must be and he was ashamed to admit that his body was hiving heat waves in the wrong direction. "But it's such a long time to wait." A pout was slowly making its way to his lips and he was getting cuter by the second "I want to be with you now." He stated in a lower tone, not wanting to admit it. He brought his hands to rest on Sebastian's shoulders.

Sebastian chuckled lightly "Don't tempt me, kitten." He stroked his cheek softly and placed a kiss on his lips, just tasting it. Making Ciel close his eyes wanting it to last longer but being denied. The teenager took a breath-like moan and pushed his face a little closer, asking for more. Sebastian sighed inwardly, keeping a steady rhythm as he brushed the boy's hair "I'll call you every day, that's a promise. You just have to wait, it'll be worth it." Sebastian wasn't completely sure of the truth in his words. He might have felt this way but it doesn't mean that waiting will be the answer.

Ciel's hands were wrapped around the man's shoulders and his face buried in his neck. He didn't want to disagree no matter how much he believed it. He can't take this conversation in many directions. He either takes the shortcut and agrees, or disagrees and leave angry. He didn't want to leave angry because he knows it will be one more week before they can make up. Spending so much time without knowing how Sebastian feels is devastating. Sebastian can feel the body shiver a little as an attempt to keep his tears in and he held him closer to his chest. Ciel looked at the door in front of him "You won't get tired of me?" He paused to let the question sink in and felt the adult tense a little. "If I wait, won't you get bored of me?" It was a simple and innocent question no matter how Sebastian looked at it. Ciel would still be insecure because his lover is a man, not a child with the same limitations.

Sebastian pulled the boy back so he can see his face; he wanted to look into his eyes just to prove how much he means to him. He didn't want to take a chance with Ciel, just because he chose to ignore it doesn't mean he's not aware of his insecurity. "Why would you say that? How can I ever get tired of you?" He sighed and placed a gentle smile on his face, encouraging the boy to smile as well. "I promised to wait until you're older but I won't wait alone so you have to be a good boy and wait as well." A long kiss was pressed against Ciel's lips and they both closed their eyes for few seconds.

Ciel broke away first and looked into the scarlet eyes, gulping to keep calm. Not able to know why he's so nervous. His stomach was churning and twisting so badly, it felt like walking into a class room for the first time in front of complete strangers. It was such unpleasant feeling; he wanted it to go away. He nodded slightly and took a breath to calm himself down "O-ok."

It always amazed Sebastian how much Ciel can change when he wants something. The innocent side of him never faded, it just hid, until he felt like he needed it, it would come out then. It always worked effectively when he wanted to ask for something, especially the things he knew where too much to ask for. Sebastian pulled the boy to his chest again and held tight for a while, just to assure him. He was very aware that Ciel can't be patient at this age. He wanted everything and he wanted it now. The only way to make him wait is by reminding him of the outcome every once and the while. "We'll be alright." His hands let go and a warm smile painted on his lips "Go get your bag."

Ciel didn't want to let go, he was feeling so horrible for no apparent reason. He just wanted to hold Sebastian tight until the feeling disappears. He didn't know what to name it; it was very uncomfortable and scary. Something that made him want to be with someone at all times. It seemed like such a long time to be alone when he goes as gets his bag. Nonetheless, he swallowed the feeling and replaced it with as much of an honest smile as he can pull off at the moment. He walked to the bedroom slowly with his heart bounding in his ear.

It felt like the longest journey he's ever taken. He wanted to turn and look at Sebastian but resisted the urge by walking faster. When he entered the room, he just stared at his bag lying on the bed. Every cell in his body was refusing to accept how lonely he's feeling right now. He knew he was being over dramatic, it wasn't the end of the relationship but it felt like it. It felt like he’s being ripped away from Sebastian's arms. How can he explain something like that to him? Sebastian would just say it's hormones, after all, more than half of his feelings can be blamed on his hormones. He picked up his bag and heard the front door open. A few butterflies settled in his stomach and the feeling returned. He threw the bag over his shoulder and rushed out of the bedroom. He wanted to walk to the door and see Sebastian waiting. Nothing would make him feel better than seeing that gentle smile.

With every step, his heart started beating faster; it was as if he's riding a roller-coaster. He took a deep breath and stood at the end of the doorway, where he can see the door but Sebastian couldn't see him. A knot quickly settled on his eyebrows when he found two large men standing outside the door, both dressed formally and in black. He was so afraid to be seen like his life depended on it. The men didn't look so scary but gave such intimidating vibe.

Sebastian's face couldn't be seen but Ciel could tell that he was feeling the same uneasiness. He was holding the door with one hand, not giving the men any room to see inside. Ciel carefully examined the two men's faces. One had a grey hair but seemed around the same age as Sebastian, he had a scare dragged across his nose starting from his right eye. The other man had a long red hair like fire. He was wearing glasses with red rims and had green eyes that shined against his hair. The red headed looked annoyed or even bored. While the grey haired one had a small deviant smile on his face that Ciel found very suspicious, it send shivers down his spine. Sebastian was still feeling like a kid surrounded by adults. It showed a little in his face and even Ciel could sense it from far.

The two men reached for the inner chest pocket around the same time and Sebastian watched carefully. About ninety percent of his brain knew exactly what they will pull out and he was accepting it. But there was a ten percent that made his heart feel like pulling out of his chest. He never thought this would happen so soon, he never thought it would even happen. He's been very careful, living under the same roof as Ciel's mother and was able to keep it a secret without a problem. It became so hard the minute they got a divorce. It was very less suspicious when he was seen as the stepfather.

The two men had pulled out a badge with their ID's on one side, and their police badge on the other. The grey haired man talked first "Agent Undertaker and this is agent Sutcliff." His head tilted towards the red head. His voice wasn't as deep or intimidating as Sebastian thought. The two agents placed their badges back in their pockets and their gazes met Sebastian. Sebastian didn't realize how pale he was turning and how short on breath Ciel was. "We would like you to come with us to the situation to answer some questions." It was Sutcliff who spoke now.

Sebastian didn't want to let his guard down too soon. There was a chance that whatever they wanted him for something unrelated to him and Ciel. But at the same time it could be what he thinks it is and the agents are throwing him off by acting settle. If they were really here to question him about Ciel then they should look more angry. Sebastian doesn't know anyone, beside Claude, that would react well to hearing such news. Undertaker looked up and his eyes were barely seen but Sebastian could tell he was looking at him; he seemed to be waiting for Sebastian to say something. Sebastian unconsciously closed the door a little "Question me about what, if I may ask?" He kept his tone lower than usual of fear of having Ciel hear him.

Ciel's heart kept beating faster and his bag dropped to the floor. He wanted more than anything to not believe what he's hearing. If these two agents were here to take Sebastian in because of him, he'll never forgive himself. This scenario never crossed his mind, that Sebastian would ever get in trouble because they're in relationship. Ciel did his best to try and even his breath but he knew at attack was going to take over his body.

Sutcliff seemed to be enjoying the situation more than he should and he wasn't trying to hide it. "Mr. Michaelis, you are being brought up on charges against child molesting." He said it in such non-caring way as if it's the most normal thing. He wasn't affected, he wasn't angry, he didn't have any feelings. He was very surprisingly detached. Sebastian was taken aback by the blunt words; he wasn't surprised by the accusation as much as someone finding out about it in the first place.

Ciel suddenly couldn't feel his heart anymore. It wasn't racing, he was breathing fine, and his chest wasn't painfully hurting at all. It was like his heart was ripped away from his chest, he couldn't hear it beating and he couldn't feel it either. It was such an impossible feeling to experience but there was an unbearable pain in the hole where his heart was. His legs moved on their own and dragged him to stand in the middle of the hallway and the two agents' eyes drifted to him. Sebastian followed their eyes and closed his eyes when he realized who they were looking at. His grip tightening around the door knob and he turned slowly. He was unable to meet the sapphires and he just stared at nothing.

Ciel felt tears gathering in his eyes and his vision became hazy. It was as if every minute he spent with Sebastian was rushing back to his mind and crushing it. It was more than devastating; a mind breaking pain was taking over his head that spread from his heart. All the time he had with Sebastian was like it never existed, it felt like all the memories were rushing back just to disappear and leave him an empty shell of himself. His eyes searched for the rubies for some reassurance, just some eye contact to make this pain go away. When he wanted to say something his voice wasn't there anymore. He couldn't find it and he needed it more than anything. He wanted to reach out and say something, to call for Sebastian and just hear that everything will be alright. He knew that nothing will be alright again but he was allowed to hope. When he finally opened his mouth, he was only able come up with one word, he knew that nothing else would be heard right now. "Sebastian..." \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Ciel, I'm going you ask you a question that I asked during our first session. Why are you telling me all this?" Once Ciel had finished talking, Dr. Blanc needed few minutes to let it all soak in. It wasn’t how she imagined the story would end. It was the way she hoped for, but just from listening to Ciel talk, she made the mistake of assuming that there was a happy ending. Ciel seemed unable to breathe, his grips were tightening and his throat was closing, nervousness was taking over his body as if it was the first time he’d confessed to Sebastian "Because I need to. I can't tell anyone else...simply because I can't trust anyone to keep it a secret. But you get paid to keep it a secret."

"That's all?" She asked, very aware that there must’ve been another reason. Something so impacting happing to a mere child must leave a devastating affect and Ciel was again refusing to admit it. But Ciel did admit it; he can be in denial for a limited time. There are things that he sees even if he didn’t want to.

"No. That's not all. The reason I'm telling you is because I need to move on. I've spent six years grieving on a relations that practically didn't exist and a man that...a man that I will never know if he loved me or not. I need to move on and the only way to do that is to say it out loud." He was obviously holding back his emotions; his words were said blank and empty when they should’ve been hurt and angry.

"Ciel, I don't think that just by saying it than it will happen. My work isn't done yet." Dr. Blanc’s professional opinion was as obvious as the sunlight even if Ciel refused to see it.

Ciel shifted in his seat a little and pointed his gaze at her "Well, I don't pay you for your opinion, I pay you to listen. Hence the 'you ask questions and I answer' conversations." He said very bluntly. “I don’t want you to tell me that he didn’t love me. Because if you do then—I just need to believe that he does no matter how unrealistic of an idea it is, I need to believe it. I can’t possibly live with myself if I’m told that the man I fell for never cared for me. So please let me live in my imaginary world where there’s a slight chance that I was loved back.” He lowered his head and Dr. Blanc immediately knew why. She kept silent and looked away. She couldn’t afford to hurt this kid anymore. He broke. He finally broke and admitted that this relationship wasn’t really a relationship, but as a result it’s breaking him apart. They boy wiped his tears quickly and recomposed himself to face the doctor.

“What happened to Sebastian, Ciel? Where is he now?” As much as she hated to ask, it was an inevitable question.

“He was freed last year….but I haven’t seen him. I don’t want to.” He answered slowly, hesitantly.

“why?” She asked while looking down at her notebook and writing.“Are you afraid he’ll reject you?” She looked up and met his sapphires.

The boy looked away quickly “I’m just afraid...there’s no reason. Just irrational fear.”

“There’s no such thing as irrational fear, there must be a reason.” She sighed “You’re afraid of rejection and it’s fine. You’re afraid he doesn’t love you anymore or to find out that he never did. Being afraid won’t get you anywhere. If you don’t confront him, this fear will never go away, you’ll never move on and you’ll never ever be able to have a normal life.”

“I’ve managed just fine for the past six years. Sorry Dr. Blanc but your work is done here.” The boy stood up and didn’t meet her eyes; he looked down and thanked the doctor, hearing her response. He walked to the door and opened it slowly, aware of her eyes on him then walked out. Leaving the doctor alone with her notes. The patient that needed help the most just slipped away and she couldn’t help but feel that it was her fault.  


End file.
